Follow You
by Jaiden Lockheart
Summary: An english project during their Freshman year brings an unlikely group of people together. Narusasu, Kibashika, Kakairu and others. Hiatus.
1. Lights and Sounds

**Disclaimer: OH! If only. If only...**

**Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, and it just so happens to be about one of the greatest animes of all time! I've only had the priveledge of seeing up to episode 152, but I don't think that it will directly effect my fiction. If you haven't already noticed, this is a High School fic. Now, I know that there have recently been a lot of High School fics on Naruto, but I'm hoping mine will fit in with the rest. I love you all...**

**Pairings: SasuNaru...so far that's the only definite one, but I'm thinking about having more later on.**

**Summary: An english project during their freshman year brings an unlikely group of people together.**

**Follow You**

**Chapter I: Lights and Sounds**

_/Hello you/How was the rest/You made it through/But never the less/I got you, out on a wire/You be love and I'll be a liar/Tell it all and fill up the air/But make it loud 'cause nobody's there/Nobody's there /Nobody's there (yeah)/Stop, turn, take a look around/At all the lights and sounds/Let 'em bring you in/Slow, burn, let it all fade out/And pull the curtain down/I Wonder where you've been/Make it new but stay in the lines/Just let go/But keep it inside/Smile big, for everyone/Even when you know what they've done/They gave you the end but not where to start/Not how to build, how to tear it apart/So tell it all and fill up the air/But make it loud 'cause nobody's there/Nobody's there/Stop, turn, take a look around/At all the lights and sounds/Let 'em bring you in/Slow, burn, let it all fade out/And pull the curtain down/I wonder where you've been/ --_Yellow Card

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Uchiha Mansion**

I wake to the appalling sound of static blasting in my right ear. I don't exactly know what to think of the abrupt interruption of my not-so-pleasant dream, but I'm sure if the insipid noise does not quit soon, I will be forced to throw punches. It's not an unfamiliar sound; I hear it almost every day, but never this early. I can tell, even through my tightly shut lids, that the sun has not yet risen. That fact urging my own opinion that no one should wake up before the sun. Why must every thing in this village start so fucking early? I swear, as soon as I'm old enough, I'm putting in a complaint with the Hokage.

With that thought only furthering my insistence to fall helplessly into the clutches of my unconscious mind again, I roll over and attempt to block out anything but the sound of the fan blowing cool air through my open window. What was it I was dreaming about again? Oh, screw it; I've completely lost all ability to think with all the noise. That is only worsened by the sound of someone banging on my door. My eyes finally jerk open when I feel my bed sink with the weight of another person. There's only two possibilities of who that person could be, and I take my chances on betting it's my mother. I'm proven right when I turn my head just slightly to look into big black eyes on a face framed by soft, dark-brown hair.

She's got a pleasant smile waiting for me, and she reaches over to flick the switch of my broken alarm clock. This hasn't been the first morning throwing various limbs at the insufferable object has crossed my mind. It has been screaming static at me for almost six months. I really should buckle down and get a new one, but that one would only end up the same way.

"Ne, Sasuke, are you going to sleep forever?" She asks, turning back to me with an inquisitive look spreading across her features. "You do realize this is the first day of school, right? Wouldn't want you to be late."

I roll my eyes so far back in my head I fear the headache that will certainly accompany my bad mood soon. I hate mornings, I hate them I tell you. However, I know that I can't beg my way out of this one; it is my first day of school. Therefore, I just push myself up on my elbows and nod to answer both her questions. It's not as if I have any time to really argue anyway.

I close my eyes the moment she reaches down and places a kiss atop my head. She's been doing this since I was young, and it always gets me to smile slightly. She leaves me then, stirring in my bed to wake myself fully. I deem it impossible after a few moments of stretching my extremely tired limbs. The cracking of my joints could be heard all over Konoha, I'm sure, but I feel much better after everything has been properly pulled and prodded. I eventually swing my legs over the side of my futon and stand on my exceptionally cold hardwood floor. I have to refrain from letting out a surprised yelp when my bare feet hit it, and hobble over to my dresser, all the while, stifling a huge yawn.

I take my new school clothes from my dresser and try my best to not freeze to death on my way to the bathroom. Of course, that proves useless, as someone is already inside and has locked the door. I know exactly who it is; the presence of my mother in my room only moments before doing nothing but confirm my suspicions that it could only be one person.

I pound on the door with the side of my fist. The noise is undoubtedly louder inside the bathroom than standing out here. I can here the shuffling of hands and feet from behind the door, and I know I'm being ignored.

"ITACHI, OPEN UP!" I scream as I bang on the door again, making sure my strength is in it enough to threaten breaking the damn thing down. I still don't receive and answer, but even _he_ has to give in sometime. I know I can be annoying when I want to be, "ANIKI!"

My resistance is being tried as, once again, I find myself having to stop a shocked gasp when the door is opened with my fist still in contact with it. I catch myself on the doorframe, and keep from falling onto my older brother. I look up curiously at him, finding the ever-insistent indifference gracing his face. I manage a small smirk, a trademark of my own.

"What do you want?" He asks blankly. He leans his tattooed shoulder against the doorframe, my thumb caught between the wall and his flesh. I try to pull away, but he's determined to keep me there. My smirk turns to a glare quickly.

"I want in the bathroom," I explain firmly and finally pull my thumb from its prison, "and you had the door locked. What are you doing in there?"

"Things." Is all he says, but he doesn't protest when I follow him into the bathroom now. I shut the door behind us and he goes to the mirror, where I presume he was before answering the door. I watch as he deftly jumps up on the counter and places his bare feet in the sink. I quirk a brow at his odd behavior, but dismiss it as him 'just being Itachi'. His back is leaned against the white tiled walls, and he's sitting on the towel he probably used after his shower this morning.

"I don't understand you sometimes." I say when he pulls the brush from his nail polish out of the bottle and starts on a fresh coat for his toes. I'm usually not this talkative, in fact, I'm never this talkative, but Itachi has always had this affect on me socially. I set my stuff on the floor and move to pull the shower curtain back. The sight of blood on the floor takes me aback. I turn back to my older brother and frown. "What happened?"

He looks up from his nails with a hint of curiosity, one that only I would be able to catch, and shrugs passively. "I cut myself shaving." He says and goes back to his grooming. I narrow my eye in suspicion, but the proof of his words are in the tiny nicks on his shins, the only part of his legs I can see now. I shrug in defeat, much like the way he had just done.

The water is freezing when I turn it on. I let it warm and clean the tub for a moment while I shed my flannel pants and kick them to the side. I don't normally wear more than that to bed, unless it's winter. Konoha can get frigid in the last few months of the year. Of course, the nights are just about as bad.

The water is comforting to my stiff muscles when I finally step under the showerhead. I take no time in washing both my hair and my body, but I let myself stay beneath the constant beat of the water for a while. I'm only vaguely aware of Itachi, who is still painting his nails. I think he's moved on to his hands. He has been painting them for a good few years now, ever since he started high school and got with Kisame's gang. I don't know if I've seen his real fingernails in almost three years.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes." I'm pulled from my thoughts by my brother's voice. I turn off the water almost instantly after hearing the news, and open the shower curtain to grab my towel. I wrap it absent-mindedly around my waist and step out of the tub. Itachi is binding his long hair at the nape of his neck with a rubber band, the lines gracing his cheeks even more visible without the distraction of his glossy black locks.

He walks from the room as I dry and change. The jeans, still stiff from lack of use, hug my dangerously protruding hipbones, and they're probably dangerously too low. My top, a simple black t-shirt, clings to my abdomen. Both articles of clothing would never fit most of my male friends; Itachi isn't the only one in the family who's built like our mother. The black arm guards I don were actually his at one time. I run my fingers through the back of my hair, spreading a little gel on the shorter layers to keep them from falling later on today. I would need to get them trimmed soon.

I walk from the bathroom; feeling much less tired than before, and skip down the stairs to grab my sandals. My parents are sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when I enter the room; Itachi is sitting on the counter eating what looks like a dango. I raise my brow at his choice in his morning meal, but I receive no explanation. Nor had I expected one. I help myself to some eggs and miso soup, steering clear of the dumplings on my brother's plate beside him. I can't imagine the stomachache I would have if I ate something like that this early in the morning.

I contemplate sitting on the counter next to Itachi, but I know my parents wouldn't go for that. What they saw fit to let Itachi do, they would undoubtedly punish me severely for. Instead, I take my place on the ground next to my mother. She rubs my back affectionately and I share a small smile with her. I'm grateful for her here, if not anyone else. I can come to her for almost all of my questions or concerns.

"Did you here about you're son's latest accomplishment, Fugaku?" She ask suddenly. I look to Itachi who doesn't seem to notice Mother is talking about him. I know what she's about to say, I was there when we received the news. He didn't care then either.

"What was that?" Father says in a deep voice of recognition. A voice I never hear sounded in my own direction. I focus on my food, waiting on the inevitable praise for Itachi. I bite my lip in anticipation.

"We received a letter yesterday, from the ANBU," Mother goes on to explain, "He's been granted early acceptance to the academy. They want him to come train over the summer, after he's finished his junior year, of course."

"Of course." Itachi repeats with a snort. If I didn't know better, I could swear to see a hint of sadness in his down-turned eyes. Sadness, and maybe just a little bit of regret. But what did Itachi have to regret? What was better than being accepted into the ANBU's academy early and training with the guards themselves at such a young age? I know as well as anyone that people don't normally start at the academy until they're well out of high school, and Itachi is only a Junior at Konoha High.

"I always knew you had it in you, son. You're truly an Uchiha now. Not that I doubted you ever were." With my father's last words, his eyes leave his elder son and focus on me. I feel my face flush and look back down at my food. Mother's hand is on my back again, she too saw the disapproving look I received from Father.

Itachi is, what some say, a prodigy. He's intelligent and strong; those two traits mixed together would make any fine ninja. However, it takes something else to be recognized by the ANBU, something very few possess. He's special, I've been told that by too many people not to believe it, and I _do_ believe it. There have been many instances that he's proven himself to me, and I'm sure there have been many more for someone other than me to witness.

I have never been as important as Itachi. My grades are the highest in the class, and I've had many praises of my own by my teachers, but it seems that I'm behind Itachi by a lot. I'm not another prodigy; I won't be accepted early to the ANBU academy. My parents and I will just have to live with me being, at best, above average. My teeth ground harder into my lip and I'm sure it's going to burst open soon. The pain is all but lost to me, as I'm too focused on not meeting my father's disappointed eyes. I know I've shamed him; he doesn't need to remind me everyday. I'm not so lucky it seems.

"And what have you been doing lately, Sasuke?" Father's voice is controlled, but I can hear something else. He's daring me to be defiant, he doesn't want any excuses. And I won't give him any.

"I've been focused on studying. School starts again today. I don't want to be behind." I explain quickly. He knows I was given a study list at the end of last year, but instead of finishing it early this summer, he had instantly placed me with a trainer. I have done nothing but train all summer. I had no time to study, and undoubtedly, it would be hard for me to catch up if I were to get behind. It's not that I didn't want to train; I just feel there are more important things than becoming a ninja, like finishing school. I think he pushes me like this to make me give up, but it's not going to happen.

I've put up my defenses against his slander, though it still hurts. I don't feel the tears coming anymore, not like when I was younger, but I still have to take some small measures to keep my temper in check. If any of the people at my school saw me now, they would no longer have any respect for me. Not that I deserve it anyway. I haven't done anything of importance to receive any of their respect. I sure can't get my father to respect me.

What I do receive from him is a dissatisfied snort, something I've grown quite accustomed to hearing. I should have lied, should have told him I hadn't given up training and never would. But the only thing worse than me not training would be to lie about it. If he ever found out about that, I would never live it down. Humiliation would soon turn public for me if that ever happened. I know he wants to say something else, I can feel his eyes boring into the top of my head, the only thing he can see. However, someone beats him to his words, and I'm thankful for the firm hand now resting on my shoulder.

"Let's go, Sasuke," Itachi says giving my shoulder a squeeze before he walks from the kitchen. "We'll be late if we don't hurry." He calls from down the hall, as he slips his feet into his sandals. I don't waste any time in catching up with him. I leave my mother with a kiss on her cheek, and my father with nothing.

If I don't get any respect, I won't give it to him either.

----

----

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Konoha Village High School, Hallways**

"Sasuke-kun!" I wince visibly at the shrill voice calling my name from down the hall. I don't have to look to know who is running in my direction, probably huffing her brains out from exertion to catch up to me. I really don't want to talk to her.

However, my desires are none too easily met today, it seems, as I'm practically clobbered to the ground. I stumble, but correct my footing just in time to miss a binder that had been left on the ground by someone's locker. And my own ass isn't the only one I save from an embarrassing tumble to the schools hard tile floor, and I look down to find my hand wrapped securely around the elbow of one Yamanaka Ino. I stare into her sky blue eyes for a time before raising an eyebrow in question.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." My attention is diverted to another girl standing beside me. Haruno Sakura is smiling widely at me, but my brow just keeps creeping skyward. It will probably recede to my hairline soon.

I lift Ino to stand on her own, and she seems to have no trouble with it. The two of them are up to something. I've never seen them this calm around me. Usually, they're fighting to be the one to smell my hair first. This change in their--dare I say it--friendship is surprising, but I can't say that I mind not having them hang all over me. Or at least, not as much. Still, I'm not sure I like this Ino and Sakura much more than I liked them in Junior High. Hopefully, the few months of summer, and the prospect of finally being a high school student, had matured them. Hopefully.

"I'll see you after class, Sasuke." I nod to Itachi's words. As always, when he leaves me alone, my forehead is assaulted by his index finger. I stagger backward a few steps with the force, but smile slightly at the affection I'm receiving. Ino and Sakura watch as he walks down the hall. Despite his non-social personality, he has this hold on every girl in the school.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura's voice comes with an eerie sweet tone to my ears when Itachi rounds the corner of the Language hallway. I turn back to the girls and once again wonder exactly what it is they want. Of course, if I were to ask them, they'd deny everything and explain that they just want to 'spend time with me'. They think I don't _see_ the mischievous look in their eyes.

"Yes?" I ask, and if I didn't maintain my air of arrogance like always, it would have sounded slightly apprehensive. I don't think I'll like what they have to say.

"Sasuke-kun, we were wonder if… well, if…" I've never heard Sakura nervous before.

"Do you know who Naruto-kun is?" Ino jumps in to save her friend before Sakura makes a fool of herself.

"The Uzumaki kid?" I ask, though I know perfectly well who Uzumaki Naruto is. We've gone to the same school, and have been in the same classes since we were kindergarteners.

"Yeah, him," Sakura says with more confidence now. "Well, we were just wondering if you knew who he was. He's sort of been giving us a little trouble lately."

I encourage her to elaborate with wave of my hand, though I don't really want to hear much more from her. The fact is, I have to keep up appearances, and the Haruno's are friends with my parents. It would be a bad idea to have a fall out with Sakura. I don't much like the girl, but she does have her times when she says something worth hearing. I think I know where this conversation is going, and I want to get it over with quickly.

"Well, lately…" She began again, "he's been bugging me about--well--going out with him. He's asked me out a billion times, _this week alone_. He just can't seem to take no for an answer, and I was wondering if you could help me."

"What do you want me to do?" I ask after a few moments of digesting her words. The smile that breaks across her face is enough to make me regret my words. I haven't even agreed to do anything for her and already she has it in her head that I'll do whatever she wants.

"It would be great if you could pretend to be my boyfriend for a few days," she explained hopefully, "you know, just until he backs off and then we can go our separate ways."

If she would let me go my separate way, she means. I know what she's really planning; she just wants to be able to say that she was Uchiha Sasuke-kun's girlfriend. What a way to go about it though. I give her merits for coming up with the plan. It would probably work on a number of the other people here. Of course, not many people would pass the chance to be Sakura's boyfriend. However, I want no part in it.

"No." I say simply and turn away from the two of them. They follow me down the hall, Ino shouting nonsensical questions and Sakura just calling my name. I do not stop, but they don't either. Eventually, we're walking at the same pace and I'm forced to listen to them again.

"Okay, just listen for a minute," Ino tries and grabs my arm to spin me around to look at them once more, "This guy is really weird, and he's really persistent. And you know about him right? Sakura doesn't want to get mixed up with someone like him. What would that do to her reputation? You don't want her to be the joke of the whole school, now do you? People would definitely disown her if she were to even consider liking him. Not to mention the fact that he could really hurt her, you know."

I can't believe it, but the two of them are starting to make sense. I've never seen Naruto hurt anyone, but there's no doubt that he could if he wanted. I've heard the rumors, and his appearance does nothing to hide the thing of which we are all suspicious. However, to avoid the Uzumaki would be a task tried in vain. No one can avoid Naruto. He makes himself known.

"And if you pretend to be my boyfriend for awhile, maybe he'll take the hint that I'm not interested. Until then, I'll have him as a shadow till he finds someone else to bug. Please, Sasuke-kun, it would only be for a week or so." Sakura looks hopeful now. Maybe too hopeful. I run my tongue along my canine tooth, something many people take for haughtiness, but really, I'm just thinking. I do this a lot, space off into my own thoughts and leave the people surrounding me dazed and confused by my behavior. I don't feel sorry for making the girls look to each other in apprehension now; I need to think this through.

I don't really know that Naruto would hurt Sakura for something as insignificant as one date. However, I don't know if I should believe my own thoughts on the blonde boy either. It's not as if we've talked recently. I haven't heard of him doing this to anyone else, so that can rule out him liking anyone but Sakura. But Sakura doesn't like anyone other than me, so it can still easily be a trick on her part. If it is a trick, the explanation I'm currently leaning toward, that means she's using Naruto to get to me. Gods, girls can be either really obvious, or really confusing. Unfortunately for me, these two are both at the same time.

"Why don't you get someone else to do it? Like Shino or Kiba?" I ask, coming to the conclusion that this will clear anything up. If she really is in trouble, one of them can handle it, but if it's a trick, this gets me out of it.

"Eww, dog boy!" Ino yells in disbelief. I don't really understand it myself, as she's shown plenty of admiration toward Kiba in the past. In fact, aside from Sakura and Shino, Kiba is the one of her closer friends in our little group. I look over it now though.

"And I don't think Shino would really go for it. He's not very social." Sakura pipes up.

Sakura has a point. I've never seen Shino with any girl except Hinata, and that's because he seems to have an undying need to protect her. Protect her from what, I have no idea. I cannot see him wanting to pretend to be anyone's boyfriend.

"Who's not very social?"

Speak of the devils. Kiba's voice rings out from a few paces behind Sakura and Ino, as he and Shino rounded the corner of the hall. I smirk. They have impeccable timing when it comes to getting me away from my fan club. Shino and I share a nod of recognition and Kiba slings his arms around the girls' shoulders. His coat must have been left in his locker, as the extra fur is absent from around his tattooed face. He leers at me with a knowing look.

"Sakura was talking about Shino. She needs help with a little problem she's having." I explain quickly. The two girls duck from underneath Kiba's arms. The Aburame comes to stand beside me.

"What is this problem," His voice is deeper than I remember it being from a month ago. We haven't seen each other in a while, I realize.

"Naruto's being an ass! He's trying to go out with Sakura and won't leave her alone." Ino exclaims in the same piercing screech she used when calling my name.

"So you're seeking Sasuke-kun's help?" Kiba asks. When the girls nod, he and Shino share a long look. Sometimes, I swear the two of them can communicate with their minds.

"We'll take care of it." Shino says firmly. I feel a tug on my sleeve and I turn to walk away with them. I can hear the loud sigh that escapes Sakura and Ino. So it was a trick, Naruto had nothing to do with this. Judging by how short Kiba--who can talk for hours--was with them, he had noticed it too. Shino undoubtedly had known the moment he saw them with me. The two of them are perceptive, I'll give them that.

---

---

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Konoha Village High School, Iruka-sensei's Literature class**

I sit in the back of all of my classes, and Iruka-sensei's is no different. Literature has actually been my favorite class for quite a while, and Iruka-sensei definitely knows what he's doing. I listen have-heartedly to his lecture on the rules of his class. The first day of school is always the same. Rules, rules, and more rules. As if they've changed over the past few months. If anything, the High School is more lenient than the Junior High. I chuckle at some of the jokes Iruka-sensei randomly spouts in his speech.

Shino is sitting beside me, with Kiba to his right. The two of them aren't as interested as I am in this class, but I can see Shino trying to concentrate. Kiba on the other hand is drawing idly on his paper. Judging by Kiba's behavior in classes before this, he won't give the teacher a hard time _yet._ But I can just see his mouth itching to open and make some crude comment.

We are all caught by surprise when the door to our class is thrown open and someone walks in From what I've gathered by other people, his name is Kotetsu-sensei and he teaches Chemistry and Biology. However, he's not alone.

By the collar of his shirt, Kotetsu drags a yelling Uzumaki Naruto into the class. The blond is kicking his feet at the harsh treatment and, by his words, he's been dragged all the way here. His blue collar is gripped tightly in Kotetsu's hand and it seems he's not going to get away easily. The class watches the event unfold in silence. It amazes me what will get these people to shut up.

"Is this one of yours?" Kotetsu-sensei forces Naruto ahead of him and pushes him in Iruka's direction. Iruka-sensei catches the loud boy much the same way Kotetsu had been holding him. Though Naruto visibly relaxes in Iruka's hold. It doesn't stop his glare toward the other teacher, however.

"Thanks Hagane-san. I'll take care of him from here." Iruka and Kotetsu share a nod and then the other teacher is gone. I wonder vaguely if this happens often. The two teachers seem to know each other pretty well.

"Take your seat Naruto." Iruka shoves Naruto in the direction of the desks. He ignores the boy's protests and Naruto is forced to find a seat after Iruka begins his lecture once more.

I've known Uzumaki Naruto for a long time. He and I used to hang out a lot. In fact, some would argue that he was once my best friend, that we were practically inseparable at one time. Of course, that all changed when we started Junior High and hung out with different crowds. I don't doubt that he now has people who are closer to him than I ever was. It's probably a good thing that we don't talk anymore, as we would only end up fighting. I wouldn't want to hurt him more than he already has been, and right now I don't think I could handle his personality at all. That is what had gotten between us three years ago, in fact. Our temperaments clash like hell. I would say the last time I held a civil conversation with him would have been when we were only twelve. Now that both of us are fifteen, and how evident it is that we really haven't changed, it wouldn't be a good idea to have us together again.

He makes it to the bench in front of Shino, Kiba and I, sitting next to Chouji and Shikamaru. I've seen them talking sometimes, so I imagine they are friends. As much as someone can be friends with Shikamaru, anyway. The pony-tailed boy is currently asleep with his head on the desk. I don't think I have even known him to stay awake through an entire class.

We're all pulled back to attention when Iruka-sensei claps his hands together. I look up instantly. Though mine wasn't one of the many voices that was resounding off the walls of the room, I wasn't really paying attention to anything other than the seething Naruto. Our teacher has a big grin waiting for us and I feel a bubble of unease bounce in my stomach.

"Now, on to more pressing matter," Iruka-sensei says proudly, "your homework."

A collection of disappointed groans is heard from the whole class, not including one of my own. However, I am a little confused by the news. Normally the first first few days are dedicated to getting to know the teacher and the rules of the class, maybe some examples or anecdotes of disastrous events in the class' past. I never had homework on the first day of school before. But Iruka-sensei seems more than serious about the matter, despite the wide smile on his face.

"Now, now," he goes on to say, "I know what you're thinking 'Iruka-sensei, you're the most awful teacher I've ever had. Who's ever heard of homework on the first day?', but you guys will thank me after it's all said and done. This first project will be the basis of all the other work done in this class for the rest of the year. I expect you to pay attention. Shikamaru-kun, that means you too."

I'm surprised to find Shikamaru still fully awake and now lazily looking in Iruka-sensei's direction. He was never asleep at all. He gives a bored grunt as a response and Iruka-sensei continues.

"I'm sure you all have noticed this is a literature class. That means a _world _literature class. I'm not going to bore you with authors that are all from a certain area or time period. And because this isn't a specialized class, I want to know who you guys enjoy reading."

He walks to the chalk board behind him, chuunin jacket swishing with his movements. He writes our instructions on the board with quick and precise letters. He never struck me as someone to have neat handwriting, but there it was, in front of my face.

"This is a project I like to do at the beginning of the year, because it gives you time to learn about, not only your favorite author, but also someone else in the class. You will work in groups of two to four, and you have two weeks to finish it. Hopefully, you will come out of this more knowledgeable and with a new friend." I try not to notice the pointed look I receive at the end of his words. What is with everyone and their secret conversations today?

"I will be picking the groups, so their really is no point in looking around the room for your best friend. You're groups have been chosen based on your records from the Junior High. I hope you don't hate your partner too much, because there will be no switching. In the end you will have to present your information and if the groups are changed at that time, you will receive a zero for the assignment." He ends his explanation by taking a clipboard from his desk.

"Now, for the groups…" He looks down the list and back up to us, searching the crowd of students, "why don't you all come stand beside me for now. You can get into your seats after you've gotten your partners."

There is a loud clamor of all the students standing and walking to the front of the class. Iruka doesn't tower over us now. Not like he used to, when he was our elementary teacher. I remember him being so much taller than all of us. Now Shino and Kiba have a few inches on him, with me falling closely behind.

"God, I hope I'm with one of you." Kiba whispers for Shino and I to hear. We both nod our heads sincerely. I really do wish I am grouped with either of them. Maybe the three of us will get lucky and will be in a group of four. Who would be with us though?

I really hope it's not Ino or Sakura, I've had enough of them this morning to last me a lifetime. I can't get my hopes up that they'll leave me alone; we hang out with the same crowd. But Yondaime-sama, if you can hear me, I'd appreciate it if you could watch over me this one time and spare of the leeching women of our class. They're not the only ones I'd rather stay away from though. Shikamaru is too lazy and Chouji probably wouldn't work well with anyone other than Shika anyway. I don't even want to think of the disaster that would happen if Naruto and I were to work together.

"Alright, in the front bench I want, Yamanaka Ino….Aburame Shino….and…Akimichi Chouji," Iruka-sensei pointed to the bench in the front of the room. I look to Shino who just shrugs and follows Chouji and Ino to the indicated bench. Ino is undoubtedly fuming. Not only did she get stuck without me, but she doesn't have Sakura to talk to constantly now either. Iruka-sensei's voice comes again above the protests of some of the students behind him, "you three will now be team one, your first task is to choose a name for yourself."

"Okay, team one down. Team two….Hyuuga Hinata….Nara Shikamaru….Inuzuka Kiba….and Haruno Sakura, sit in the bench behind team one and get to work on a name." The four of them go to sit behind Ino, Shino and Chouji, taking the last bit of my hope with them. Kiba, Shino and I have been effectively split up for the next two weeks. I remember that Iruka-sensei said something about basing the groups off of our previous records. I wonder what has been said about the three of us. I know we're not overly loud, well, save Kiba sometimes, and we always get our work done; our parents would kill us if anything were turned in late and they found out. It must be a fluke.

I look around me. There are now five people with which I can be partnered. I beg silently that it's with one of the four that I don't know. I really don't want to be with Naruto. Said orange clad boy is currently sulking in the corner, still angry with Iruka-sensei for yelling at him I'm sure.

"Group three will be our smallest group with…Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

I can feel my eyes widen at the sound of my name with his. I swallow back a protest and instead glare at Iruka-sensei's back. I don't think anyone has explained my dislike for the blond, but someone really should, and now. I don't work well with anyone other than Shino and Kiba, and sometimes _that's_ pushing it.

"Iruka-sensei, you can't be serious. Putting me with him is the worst idea you've ever had. I don't want to work with that asshole!" I'm saved my breath when Naruto yells to our sensei. Though I agree with him completely, I don't show my reluctance in front of the whole class, who has now considered staring at me is their favorite pastime.

"Naruto, I told you there is no switching. I have made my decision and you will abide by it. Now, take your seats, the both of you." He points to the bench behind the second group. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I follow the blond idiot to our bench.

It doesn't really make sense, I could still sit by my friends and be in the same group with Naruto. Just because we're doing one project together does not mean we will become best friends again. I don't really know Naruto, but I've seen him almost every day of my life, and I know he has not changed. No one matures overnight. I know we haven't talked in a few years, but I can tell that he hasn't grown up at all.

"Alright, so if we're going to have to work together, let's get one thing straight…" Naruto started.

I cut him off, "I hate you. And if you think I will be working with you through this thing you're wrong. I will not see you, I will not hear you, I will not be around you. We'll do our separate projects and come together in the end."

"If only that's how this project works, Uchiha-san."

I look up to find Iruka-sensei smirking in my direction. A quick sweep across the room proves my theory that everyone else is looking at me too. If I was that kind of person, I would blush. Why won't these people leave me alone?

"You will be working with Naruto, Sasuke. I made out work schedules for all of you, and you will show up to every session." He's using the same tone of voice I was using a moment ago. I look down at my desk instead of meeting his eyes. I find myself doing that a lot, lately. Normally I just look down when Father is around.

"Now, where were we. Oh right, the names. Team three, have you chosen yours yet?" Iruka continues.

"Oh, oh, I know one," Naruto practically jumps from the bench in an attempt to raise his hand higher than everyone's head, "we're going to be the Ramen Hokages!"

I don't respond, though most would have long since pushed him down on his face. Iruka-sensei chuckles in what I think is more affection than disbelief. His eyes turn to my own and I nod only once in affirmation. I hear the giggles and whispers of the girls in the class. They're probably going on and on about our stupid name.

Before Iruka can go any further, the bell rings, signaling our next class. Group four is spared the embarrassment of pronouncing their own name until tomorrow. I rise from the bench in an almost automatic way, my shoulders tense and my legs feel stiff. For some reason I've become suddenly irritable. I don't know if it's just nervousness of the first day, or the prospect of having to work with my former best friend for two weeks on a project that, had I been left to my devices, could be something I actually enjoy. I don't work well with other people, they get in my way. And the emotional baggage that goes along with my and Naruto's past friendship cannot be good for the quality of our assignment.

I think it also had to do with the look in Iruka-sensei's eyes when he scolded me. No one gets that look of disappointment in their eyes unless I step out of line. I'm supposed to keep up appearances because I'm an Uchiha. Usually I don't misbehave either, the baka is just annoying sometimes. And he's only getting more annoying every time he makes some look at me as if they were my father. I get enough of that with one glare from him. Yet, if I keep up my temper, it'll get worse than just disappointment. I hate that things get to me more than they do anyone else in my family. I'm an Uchiha, I should be impassive to everything. It seems as though that's not the case with this Uchiha.

I walk behind everyone to the door. My next period is lunch, and the traffic is horrible this time of day, I'm sure. I sort of shuffle my feet as I wait for the mad rush to exit the classroom door, Naruto leading the way. He's yelling something about not wanting to be late for his ramen. Some thing's never change.

"Sasuke?"

I flip around to see Iruka-sensei leaning against his desk. His arms are crossed over his chest and he's in a bit of a slouch position, something I didn't think him really all that capable of. Out of curiosity I cock my head to the side and raise a brow.

"I wanted to know if I could have a word with you before you rush off to lunch." He explains seeing the apparent confusion on my face. I nod and sit down in the front bench. Now my legs feel more like jelly instead of wood. My stomach has a knot in it and I'm a little more nervous than usual.

I can't get into trouble my first day, Father would kill me. I've gotten detention before for stupid stuff like being late for a class, and I was grounded for a month.

"Sasuke, is there something bothering you?"

Iruka-sensei's question catches me off guard. Is there something bothering me? Of course there is something bothering me. I'm stuck for two weeks with someone I really don't want anything to do with, I disappointed my teacher on the first day of class, and the uncanny resemblance of my father's anger was staring me in the face just now.

"No, I'm fine." I say instead. My voice is measured and cool, as if I have no emotion at all. That's how it's got to be though, without emotion. I can't show any weakness here. The only time that I know I can let loose a little is when I'm with friends.

"Alright."

With the sound of his surrendering sigh in my ears, I leave a literature classroom faster than ever before.

---

---

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Konoha Village High School, Cafeteria**

I always wondered why they made the seats in a cafeteria so uncomfortable. I swear my ass is going to go numb at any moment. However, I disregard it as much as I can now, because I'm surrounded by people who--I'm sure--feel the same way. We can suffer together, but we can also suffer in silence about the topic.

"This is so different from the Junior High." I hear Ino's voice from across the table. She's talking to Sakura, who is sitting next to her. I look to the two girls I've gone to school with for years and analyze the both of them. I'll usually do this when no one is speaking directly to me.

Yamanaka Ino, the loudest woman I know, wears purple almost everyday of her life. I take note of the violet tank top and skirt, she's sporting now. Her hair was cut over the summer, it now only reaches her chin, whereas she was very insistent about keeping her hair long last year. There's no doubt in my mind that she is wearing flip-flops. She has pretty eyes, of a sky blue color. All the guy friends I have say that it's her best feature. Looking at her now, I would have to agree with them.

Haruno Sakura, though just as annoying as Ino, is overall the prettier of the two. Her red hair is so light it almost looks pink and her green eyes radiate a glow that I really can't match with anyone else's. Her style is mostly the same as Ino's, but with a lot less purple. She seems to be fond of the color pink, as she's wearing nothing but that color.

Shino sits down beside me and Kiba takes the seat on the other side. Now that the two of them are here, I won't be reduced to staring at the girls for the remainder of our lunch period. I say a silent thank you to whoever granted me this one wish.

"What are we doing tonight?" Kiba pipes up after taking a bite of his oversized sandwich. I quirk an eyebrow at his choice in food, and knowing what I mean, he just shrugs it off. He prompts his question again with wave of his hand.

"I'm not sure I can do anything." Shino says quietly. I click my tongue in understanding. I don't know that my parents would really want me to go out so early into the week. Of course, that's never stopped me before. As long as I get Itachi to cover for me.

"There's got to be a party going on somewhere, it's the first day of school for Kyuubi's sake." Kankuro says from Kiba's right. Temari nods enthusiastically. It's true that a lot of people are having parties tonight, for the first day of school, but all of the parties I've heard are for seniors only. They want to celebrate their last year here without all of us underclassmen there to ruin it. Itachi could get in, easily, and I could too, because he's my brother. Yet, I don't want to go to some place and get drunk in silence with no one I know to share it with. I'm not much of a partier, but when I do go out, I get as drunk as I can. I go to a lot of the raves that my friends do, but I don't go for the excitement that they do. I usually just go to watch them make fools of themselves.

"We could throw our own." Sakura suggests hopefully. Ever the social butterfly now, I remember when kids used to make fun of her. She's grown to be very popular, as have the rest of us, I would guess.

"That's actually a really good idea." Tenten speaks from Neji's side. The last girl member of our group is currently wrapped in her boyfriend's arms, head tucked under Neji's chin. She looks up at him for approval and he smirks before kissing her on the forehead.

"One problem there," Gaara says matter-of-factly; his arm is slung over his stomach and he slouches with his eyes closed, "where."

"My house, of course!" Ino nearly topples over in her excitement. Though the rest of us aren't too keen to the idea of having a party in her flower-shop home. Temari and Tenten wince at the thought, feeling reluctant to say 'no'.

"We could see if the Mansion's available." Kiba looks to me in question. I don't even justify such a question with an answer. He knows I can't do anything at my house unless my father goes away on a mission. I just shake my head and he shrugs. "Worth a try." He comments.

"I think the Akatsuki Club opened last weekend." Neji says nonchalantly. I think the girls just got a bit scarier than normal.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE WE HAD THIS BIG DISCUSSION, JACKASS!" Ino screams. I chuckle at the response given to her. All Neji really has to do around the school is look in the general direction of someone he doesn't like, and they instantly back off. It was the same way when he was in Junior High with me.

"Alright, so we are definitely partying tonight!" Kiba said, dancing a little in his seat. He sticks his tongue out at my mocking smirk.

"You are coming, right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura speaks directly to me. She hasn't said anything to me in particular since this morning.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can make it." I answer.

They all know I'll be there. I don't remember one time I've ever gotten caught sneaking out before. Stealth is one of the things I was praised for in training this summer. I've been sneaking out for years now.

The ten of us--our group having been together for a long time--stand in unison when the bell rings. Excitement radiating off us, or some of us. Though I'm excited about getting out of the house, and once again defying my father, my mood instantly changes when I spot a shock of blond across the room.

For a moment of unconscious thought, I stare into the sapphire eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. The blankness of his stare surprises me, as I've only seen such a look on an Uchiha. And it's there that I can see the loneliness he doesn't want anyone to know about.

**Note: This first chapter may have been a little boring, but if you can't already tell, I can't write anything short. I was mainly just introducing characters here. I think you got to see the more popular group of the school through Sasuke's eyes, as that's the group he's part of. Next chapter will be through Naruto, and the other genin/chuunin of the anime will make a bigger appearance. I know that writing who's POV each exert was from was a little unnessacary, but in later chapters there will be POV changes in the middle. I just wrote them out for this chapter for consistency's sake. Well, I love reviews! Tell me what you think! I'll need encouragement for this fic, since it's my first.**

**See you soon, Jaiden**


	2. The Willing

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own it.**

**Hey guys, so so so sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy these past couple of weeks. I went to France a month ago, then school started, I'm just now getting into a point in the semester where it's not super crazy. Okay, okay, enough with the excuses, I'll let you read on. **

**Warnings: Language is the main thing in this chapter.**

**Follow You**

**Chapter II: The Willing**

_/How did I get so lost inside of you/I could be saved I could be found/But get high and dry that's all I really wanna do/So I guess I'll just stick around/Fading going black/Gotta move gotta wake up/It is the sunlight/Everyone is dead/And we dance like a knife fight/I am the sunlight/I lost my inspiration lying in your bed/But you cannot rape the willing/You taste like self-destruction I follow where I'm lead/You cannot rape the willing/I count the days and watch your fires burn/Just give me time to blow them out/But get high and dry that's all I really wanna do/So if you want I could bring you down/Now I get chills when you're around/But we still speak with out sound/Well I'm dying/-- _Emanuel

**POV: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Location: Konoha Village High School, Cafeteria**

I catch myself staring at him again, something I've been doing all day. His spiked hair--so black it's almost blue--sticks up in odd directions, making him appear taller than he really is. His bangs are the only things that don't defy gravity, as they effectively cover his eyes. Eyes that are the deepest gray I've ever seen. Eyes that hold more emotion than anything else about him. More often than not, I find myself lost in thoughts of the sadness I would find there.

He's skinny, too skinny. I noticed that back in Literature class. His black t-shirt, supporting some Japanese band label, clings to his narrow waist; his jeans hug hips that jut out sickeningly. His skin is paler than I remember it being at the end of last year, as if he hasn't seen sunlight in months. It stretches thin across protruding bones, the blue-green lines of his veins the only color seen on him. All in all, he looks ill.

But despite this, I still find him absolutely, extremely, ridiculously beautiful.

Uchiha Sasuke has been called perfect by almost every person in this school. And I don't have to think very hard as to _why_ that is so. Though he doesn't look his best, he still upholds the delicate, Uchiha beauty. He's silent most of the time, only speaking when he feels it's necessary. The mysteriousness of what would happen to come from his thin lips and smooth voice adds to his attractive persona. For when he does say something, it's usually worth hearing.

Little does everyone here know, I have heard that voice be less than smooth before. I have seen those thin lips open in screams no one would want to imagine. I have seen the very thing that makes him the silent, brooding, secretive person he is today. I have seen it too many times. And I don't want to think of the things he still hides from me.

I don't stand up when the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch; for I've found that I can't move.

It's seems as if we are drawn to each other today. He happens to glance over at the right moment and catch my eyes with his own. His friends are laughing and I can see the small smile that he once had gracing his features disappear. The sadness returns as quickly as it had left. Even with his friends he is alone in his depression. How long will he let the loneliness last?

"Naruto?"

At the feel of someone's hand on my shoulder, I turn away from his sinfully deep eyes. Hinata is standing above me with a small smile gracing her lips. Her white eyes hold a knowing and reassurance that I'm more than grateful for.

"Let's get to class." She says gently. I nod and follow her out of the cafeteria. We walk slowly to our next class, Geometry.

"Still thinking about him?" Hinata's soft voice is the one thing in the noisy hallway I don't mind hearing.

"I don't know, Hina," I swallow against the lump in my throat, "I just want him to…gah…I don't know anymore."

"It'll be okay," she tells me and takes my hand in her own, lacing her fingers with mine, "everything will work out."

I don't know what I'd do without Hyuuga Hinata, I really don't. To anyone who passes us in the hallway, we look like a happy couple. What they don't know is that we aren't exactly what they think.

Hina has been my best friend for almost three years now, having moved into the Hyuuga complex right after sixth grade. She was really shy when I first met her, and I think my outgoing personality kind of scared her, but we started hanging out religiously once Junior High began. She helped me through a lot, then.

We dated for a few months, but after she tried to kiss me and I pulled away, I had to tell her the truth. She didn't react as I expected her to when I told her I was gay. In fact, she rolled her eyes and said, "finally, I was waiting for you to confess."

Ever since then, we've been practically inseparable. Our friendship really came in handy when my dad died a year ago. She has really been the one person other than my dad that I've been able to count on. We've been through a lot, she and I.

"Hey, losers!"

We both turn in time to find Shikamaru and Chouji walking toward us. They somehow got lost in the throng of students moving out of the cafeteria. That happens a lot actually. They aren't the most intimidating of people. I wouldn't be very afraid of them, that's for sure.

"Hey, yourselves." Hina greets them as they come to join us in our walk all the way across the school. The high school is much bigger than the junior high, so the four of us aren't that used to walking across campus in a matter of minutes. However, we make it to the mathematics hallway before the bell rings and see our teacher standing outside the door.

Izumo-sensei has been the geometry teacher for only two years, but everyone I've talked to has said that he's the best there is in Konoha High. He's younger than most other teachers I've had today, only rivaling Kotetsu-sensei in age. His bangs cover his right eye, but I can tell he doesn't need it when seeing what his students are up to. He's observant, I can tell.

The room isn't exactly what I expected a geometry classroom to look like. The posters on the wall are not of different formulas and equations, but of various music groups I would imagine our teacher is a fan. Our seats are arranged into groups instead of rows. I like the idea of being able to see people's faces rather than the backs of their heads.

"Alright class, settle down."

All my classes were starting to get monotonous, it's always "settle down" and we scramble to any open seat we can see. The four of us, Hina, Shika, Chouji and I, sit at the table closest to the door, alongside other people I haven't really met before. Konoha High School is said to be the biggest public school in the world, and I wouldn't disagree. There are still people I don't know, and I've been going to this school district since kindergarten.

Geometry goes by fairly quickly, sitting next to my friends helps pass time as we talk about staying at my house after school. Our time together in that class will be cut short soon enough though. Izumo-sensei tells us we are to be put into assigned seats tomorrow. Judging by the seating arrangements in my other classes, we will be put into alphabetical order. That would sit me next to Sasuke again, like always. We have all but one class together so far, and that was Science.

When the bell rings, my group of friends and I are the first ones out of class. We walk side by side down the mathematics hallway, chatting loudly over the sound of other's voices. A few times we have to move out of the way for some holier-than-thou upperclassmen, causing our line to break for a few moments. In the end we decide it's better for us to just walk in pairs, one in front of the other. Shika walks beside me with a lazy grin on his face.

Shika is another person I've known my whole life; we were in the same second and third grade classes together, and then in Junior High we shared some of the same classes. He's usually put in the same classes as the rest of our group, though he could easily pass the harder ones. He's really lazy and doesn't like to do any work, so his grades stay at about an average level. It takes a while until the teachers catch on that he's really a genius, he just doesn't apply himself. However, when they do find out, they get on him like crazy. By then, it's usually too late for him to switch classes and he wins. I've never asked him, but I think he's of leaving us behind, he's afraid he'll lose us. Not that he'd admit it if it was true.

"So you guys are gonna be over after school?" I ask him and he nods, still laughing at a joke Chouji just said.

"Yeah, I've got to go home first to talk to my mom, but I'll be over after that. I can't spend the night though." He responds apologetically.

"Oh, that's okay. I didn't think you'd be able to anyway." It's true, I didn't. Parents are pretty strict when it comes to school, and spending the night at a friends house on a school night is almost unheard of here.

The sound of excessive laughter behind me tell me who is catching up with us. However, before I'm able to turn and scowl at them, I'm pushed from behind and fall flat on the floor, Shika beneath me.

"Watch where you're going next time!"

I look up to see the pink hair of Haruno Sakura flip as she turns back her group of friends. I pick myself up off the floor, pulling Shika with me. As I watch the group round the corner I catch a pair of deep gray eyes with my own again.

I don't turn away from him this time. No, I hold his gaze for all I'm worth. He's not laughing with the rest of them, not that I expected him to be. He never laughs anymore, I can tell, not like the rest of them. And in the midst of the chaos around us, I feel he is also trying to watch me as long as he can. What is he seeing that appeals to him so?

I know why I watch him. I want to see that he's still human, that he's still there. Most will take his insistent gazing as a glare, and it may just be that very thing. However, I can't help but notice something else in those eyes. Something else that almost looks like an apology.

But what would he have to apologize for? He wasn't the one who had pushed me, he's not that kind of person. He doesn't fit the typical bully stereotype.

I find myself asking the same question over and over for the rest of the day. By the time I step inside the door to my apartment I think I'll go mad without the answer.

--

--

**POV: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Location: Konoha Village Apartments, No. 13**

"Do you ever have anything other than ramen to eat in this place, Naru?" Shika's voice drifts from my kitchen into my living room, where I'm currently sprawled on my suede couch. I chuckle at his words. He should know me enough by now to figure out the answer to that question. I look over the back of the couch to find him standing in front of my cabinets. All but two of them are opened.

"I have barbeque chips." Chouji pipes up from the floor in front of the T.V.

"You always have barbeque chips." Both Shika and I retort. Soft giggles meet my ears and I turn to see Hinata coming from the hallway. I stick my tongue out at her and she just giggles further. I sit up to give her room on the couch. Once she's comfortable I lay my head on her lap. She goes back to watching the talk show and runs her fingers lightly through my hair.

"Gods, Naru, you'd think you'd have something to eat." Shika comes to join the three of us in the living room again, flopping down beside Chouji and laying his head back on the couch.

"Sorry, no parents, remember?" I pull his ponytail while saying this. "And Iruka-sensei has been pretty busy lately."

A year ago the three of them would have freaked out if said that. Now, they let my comment slide. I know they aren't fooled by the false confidence in my voice. They know it bothers me more than I let one. I have to say things like that though. If I don't keep reminding myself, I'm afraid I'll go insane. Maybe even forget them. I don't want that too happen. They were the best parents someone could ask for, but their lives were taken away from them too quickly.

Though I'm used to living alone now, I'm hardly ever by myself. Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji come over everyday after school. Iruka-sensei stays with me sometimes too. He's been sort of an uncle to me since I was born. All of my parents money is handled by him now. I'm thankful for it, I don't want to know what kind of trouble I could get myself into with it. The only times I'm ever really alone is at night, when everyone has to go back to their houses, to their families.

I fake a smile for Hina's sake, but I know she can tell it's not honest. She doesn't say anything though, and smiles back sadly. Her head turns back to the T.V. after awhile, and she doesn't look back.

We're watching some talk show filmed in the sand village. Our entertainment seems to come from that village a lot, seeing as we all sort of have a fascination with the cartoons the larger village produces. Shika is the only one of us who understands the language, but subtitles are provided to the rest of us who aren't so internationally competent. We're laughing instantaneously, one of our favorite singers doing goofy, unpredictable things on the couch of the show.

_GROWL!_

"Naruto! Was that you?" Hina looks at me with her brow raised so high I fear it may permanently become part of her hair.

"Not me, my stomach." I explain.

"SEE! YOU'RE HUNGRY TOO! IT'S NOT JUST ME!" Shika shouts and stands from his position on the floor. He points accusingly at me.

"Alright, so I'm a little hungry." I admit. "But we don't have anything here to eat."

"So, let's go out." Hina suggests.

"I don't have any money with me." Chouji says from in front of the couch.

He's not the only one who's short on cash. I know for a fact I don't have enough money to just blow on something to eat at some restaurant. I shake my head at her suggestion and she sits up hurriedly.

"That's fine, Chou, I can pay for all of us." She says hopefully. I shake my head at her warningly.

"What?" She asks.

"We're not going to have you pay for all of us, Hina." Shika provides. He's looking at her now, his hands placed lazily in his pockets as he slouches, his brow is furrowed in disapproval.

"Oh, come on you guys." She's basically pleading now, something I find I can't watch without being a little uneasy.

The Hyuuga's are known to be one of the wealthiest families in Konoha, so it doesn't surprise me that Hina would have more than enough money to do exactly as she's promising. It also doesn't surprise me that she is this generous with her money. She's just like that, one of the nicest people I've ever known.

More than a few times I've wondered whether or not she does these things just to get us to like her more. I know it must be hard being the only girl in our group, but she should know she doesn't have to do this. She's proven to be one of the strongest people I've ever known, so it doesn't make sense why she would cling to us so tightly. Then I think about the whole situation again and know that this isn't just an act, she really is this nice; but it's the kindness that she wants everyone to like her for, not the money. She needs us just as much as we need her. And being the girl of the four of us, she's got it in her head that she has to take care of us. Part of me is hurt by the notion, but I know Hina, and she wouldn't do anything to make us feel bad about ourselves. She watches out for us, just as we do her. But she can hardly take on the different bullies we encounter, so this is the only way she knows how to look after us.

"Let's do it." I say and stand beside her. Shika glares at me, but doesn't protest further. I just wink at him as I follow Hina down the hall to get a hoodie. Though it's still September, it gets pretty cold outside at night.  
The snow will usually start falling right about the end of October.

"Here," I catch the black sweatshirt as Hina throws it at me when I walk into my room. I, in turn, throw it over my head, ripping my arms through the sleeves as I walk to my dresser. Hina waits patiently on my bed as I dig through the bottom drawer and pull out my other, white hoodie. I toss it to her from across the room.

My room isn't very big; the smallest room in the whole apartment not including the bathroom. I have a bed and a dresser in either corner, and a computer desk against the wall. The computer is pretty old, but it works well enough. I'm usually online every night, and it puts up with that pretty well.

"Come on," I say and Hina follows me out of my room and back to the rest of our group.

We don't really say anything as we walk out of my apartment. We have to be fairly quiet in my complex, because the neighbors aren't too fond of me. They think that I'm just another loud-mouthed teenager with hormonal problems, and if they don't keep me in check I'll get the cops called on me for a party I'm undoubtedly going to throw. They're half right, I can be a loud-mouth, and I'm pretty hormonal at times.

We don't have to ask where it is we want to eat. The ramen shop is only a few blocks from my apartment so we make our way down the street and turn left. We kick at the various rocks that are in our way, chatting loudly, laughing hard. It's times like these that I know being popular isn't worth it. If I were to hang out with Sasuke's gang I wouldn't have my friends as close as they are now. I don't have many friends, I'll admit, but I can see that we're closer than any of the people who sit at the popular tables in school. We can tell each other almost anything and not feel like we'll drift apart. All of them have been with me through thick and thin, and I wouldn't give them up for the world.

"I can't believe we all got split up in English for this damn project." Shika says as he tries to balance himself on the curb of the street we're walking down. His arms are out to the side, to steady himself while he puts one foot in front of the other. His tongue sticks out with the effort, his teeth biting down hard on the end of it. I fear it may bleed in a few minutes.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not sure how well I'm gonna do with this one." Chouji admits, grabbing a hold of the back of Shika's shirt when the smaller boy tips slightly to the side. Chouji pulls up with minimal effort to steady him again.

"You'll do fine. Shino isn't bad, he's quiet at least. And Ino will listen to him. You shouldn't have much trouble with those two. Shika and Hina are in the same group. You guys are the luckiest out of all of us." I catch Hina's eyes with a mock glare, and she winks back in my direction.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you think you're in the worst situation of us all." Shika smirks from his position ahead of me. I jump up on the curb to join him in balancing myself. My arms fly out instantly to catch myself before I fall flat on my face in the street. My stomach lurches suddenly when Hina pushes me off.

"Oh, I'm sure he does. Poor Naru-kun, all alone with Sasuke Uchiha to do a project for two weeks. I'm sure he's devastated." She says in a sympathetic voice. I hear the sarcastic venom her tone was dripping with.

"Hey, you all heard him today. He completely hates me. This is going to be the worst two weeks of my life." I pout.

"Well, look at it this way. If all else fails, you still get bragging rights on the girls in our class." Chouji chuckles at his own words. I roll my eyes at them.

"Yeah, 'cause that's _exactly _what I'm looking forward to. Give _them_ another reason to hate me." I say, jumping onto the curb once more. When Hina comes closer I instinctively reach my arms out to stop her from pushing me off again.

"Oh, they'll hate you alright. Not only does the Uchiha beauty get to be beside you for the next two weeks, but he's obligated to _speak_ with you too. You'll be closer to him than any of those other girls hanging all over him all day." Shika yells over his shoulder to me. "Well, as close as one can get to any Uchiha. I'd imagine if you get him to say five words to you, you'll know more about him than anyone else."

At the sound of his words my heart sinks. When I first heard that I was going to be in a group with Sasuke, I was ecstatic. But he soon reminded me why we don't speak anymore. We are nothing alike; we have nothing in common. I feel bad admitting it, but I know for a fact that we won't get along these next two weeks. It will be hell, because he hates me. I have no place to ask him to talk to me about anything other than our project, so my plans to get close with him again were doomed before they even came to me.

I want to be closer to him, but I know it won't happen. He doesn't open up to anyone, I don't know what I was thinking when I decided I wanted to talk to him again. He and I used to be inseparable. We never went anywhere without each other. But that changed when I witnessed something I wasn't supposed to. He hasn't treated me with any kind of recognition since. The memories of that day aren't the most pleasant, so I try not to dwell on them.

I shouldn't have been surprised by his outburst today, but I won't say it didn't hurt. His words were hateful and almost on the verge of disgust. What did I do wrong, it wasn't my fault we were stuck together. I guess I deserve it though. He doesn't want another friendship with me. And I don't want to know what he would think if he knew I wanted more than that.

When we make it inside the ramen shop the waitress glares at us before we even sit down. It's late I know, the sun is setting. People underage have a curfew, but she doesn't seem to remember that I'm in high school now. The curfew doesn't apply to high school students. Thank the gods I passed all my classes last year.

Last year was harder than I thought it was going to be after dad died. I barely passed anything and I was never busy enough to keep my mind off things. I guess I should have tried harder, but honestly, I didn't see any reason to. My dad, the one person I was trying to keep it together for, was gone. I didn't want to keep trying if I knew he wouldn't be there to know about it.

Of course, that type of thinking didn't last very long. I think that's when the three people I'm with now became so close to me. I wondered then if they just did it out of pity, but I realize now that they genuinely want me to be happy; not so they can be rid of me without feeling guilty, but because they really do care. None of them would let me be alone now, not after some of the things I tried last year.

I will admit, being alone got to me more than I like to admit. I wouldn't go so far as to say I was suicidal, but the thought did cross my mind at one point. I got over that quickly though; too chicken to end my own life, or at least that's what I had told myself before. Now I know that I really didn't want to do anything like that. I knew, deep down, that what I was thinking was selfish, and someone would get very upset with me if I did anything of the sort. I also know now who those people are, and they're sitting down beside me.

"So…" I say when the waitress is done taking our order and walks away.

"What?" Hina asks looking strangely at me. When a smirk settles across my features she rolls her eyes.

"What, Naruto!" Shika half-shouts, getting impatient with me. For how lazy the pony-tailed teen is, he surely can't wait for too long for anything. Gods, you'd think he was the only one allowed a dramatic pause in his words. Granted, he usually sounds way cooler when he's speaking than I do.

"What are we gonna do tonight?" I ask without further pause. The instant reaction to my question is identical devilish smiles on both Chouji's and Shika's lips, and another eye roll from Hina, she whispers what I think is "boys" under her breath.

"I don't know," Shika says, "what kind of trouble are you looking to get yourself into?"

"No trouble," Hina warns and glares at three of us.

"Aww, come on, Hyuuga," I say challengingly, "what's the worst that can happen with the three of us?"

"Uh, how 'bout getting the ANBU called on you the last time you went out for a little 'trouble'." She reminds us and we chuckle simultaneously.

"That was a fun night." Chouji comments.

I don't personally remember exactly what happened that night two months ago, but I do remember the morning after. I had the hangover from hell, and according to Shika and Chou, I had gone out and gotten violently drunk and drug them to the Hokage tower for some redecorating. I got to see my handy work after two ANBU guards showed up at my apartment and made me clean the whole thing up. Of course, the Nara and Akimichi family had been informed as well. Oh, we three had quite a time washing off all the paint. The tower looks ten times better now, if I do say so myself.

"Yeah, but I don't think my parents would go for such excitement this early into the school year." Shika said. "The woman's right, let's steer clear of anything that could end up biting us in the ass tomorrow. Or at least, not so big a bite."

We nod our heads in agreement as our food is placed in front of us. We each dig in quickly, having not eaten since lunch today. I take a huge bite of ramen and regret it as soon as the steaming stuff touches my tongue. My eyes water as I feel my taste buds burning.

"Hey, watch out genius, it may be hot." Shika chuckles.

"Shut the fuck up," I counter, "no one asked you to speak."

"No one has to," Hina pipes in, "he does so randomly. It's quite annoying really. Oh, no wait, that's every time _any_ one of you opens your mouth."

"You know, Hina, I don't think hanging out with Naru-chan has been so good for you." Chouji says.

"Yeah, I seem to be rubbing off on you." I smirk at her. She really has gotten an attitude in the past year. She only acts like this around us though. Now if I can only get her to stand up for herself to other people we'd all be better off.

"Ha, ha." She mock laughs.

"Hey, isn't that Akatsuki club open now." Shika says, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it opened last weekend." Hina takes a sip of her coke.

"I thought that was a 21 or older club." Chouji says.

"Only on weekends." I clarify.

"That doesn't make sense." His brow creases in confusion.

"Sure it does," I disagree, "when do your parents ever go out."

"Never." Shika and Hina say at the same time chuckle at their mishap.

"Saturdays." Chouji offers.

"See, it closes at midnight. That way we can go home at a descent hour to get up and go to school the next day." I explain.

"Are your guy's parents going to have any problems with you getting home that late?" Shika asks. He already knows his parents don't give a damn. As long as he is in bed to get enough sleep for school the next day, they couldn't care less what he does.

"They'll get over it." Hina says.

"Cool."

The four of us don't say anything else until we're finished with our meal. We're well on our way out the door before long, laughing our asses off at nothing in particular. I feel positive that tonight is going to be a good one.

--

--

**POV: Naruto Uzamaki**

**Location: Akatsuki Dance Club**

"Just give it to him."

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Shika's words in my ear. I flip my head around in his direction. He's seated on a stool to my right, cigarette in hand, leaning over our high, round table. His pupils are dilated somewhat, but from the lighting or something else, I'm not sure. One whiff of his shirt tells me it's not from the lack of lamps in the room.

"Dude, how much did you smoke?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Fuck if I know," he replies, "Inuzuka bitch got a hold of some good shit, man."

The thing everyone has to know about Shikamaru Nara is that he gets this bad habit of cursing when he's high, that and the genius' IQ drops lower than even my own. Of course, that's not saying much. I'm practically lethargic when I'm stoned. Shika just seems to come down to the normal teen intelligence. I end up passed out on the floor. Either way, we don't get through many adults after smoking a few blunts. I really hope his parents are asleep when he gets home tonight. They would flip if they saw him now.

"What was I talking about before?" He asks me after he takes a sip of his Mountain Dew. Great, he's high and full of caffeine. His body must be loving him.

"Um…nothing." I say, trying to evade a potentially uneasy conversation.

"That's right," he says and points to my hands that are folded on the table in front of me, "the damn note. Dude, you gotta go give it to him. Mosey on over there and put it in his fucking hand. He's never gonna get it any other way."

"And how do you suppose I do something like that, Shik'?" I ask pointedly.

"First, you get off your lazy ass, and walk the twenty feet from here to the bar. Sit in his lap, rub up against him a little, anything to get the fucking thing in his hand." He explains. "That's what I'd do."

I don't even try to point out that that is exactly what he wouldn't do if he were in my shoes. The pot gets to him worse than any of us, I swear. Right now he's lazily flicking ashes onto the floor and watching the dance floor. He's not a very good dancer himself, but he doesn't mind watching others move around a little too close to one another. It is sort of sexy I guess; watching, or being the one watched. Right now, I'm doing a little watching of my own, and have been for the past twenty minutes.

The darkness in the club was almost blinding when we first stepped foot in it. It wasn't quite dusk yet outside, so the difference was almost startling. Strobe lights on the dance floor seemed to be the only form of visual aid in the place, so we had made our way to a table with a little difficulty along the way. That's when we found out exactly who we were going to be partying with tonight.

It was Hina who discovered them. She bumped into Sakura's knee on the way to the back of the club. The pink-haired beauty was sitting in a booth, leaned against an already drunk Ino. The two of them laughed loudly in our faces when we told them we were here to stay too. Neji and Tenten, who were sitting in the other side, went on making out as if nothing had happened.

We tried to avoid them as much as we could, but that proved to be more difficult than we anticipated. We ended up running into Kiba and Shino half-way to our table. To our delight--and much surprise--the two of them seemed more friendly than the other two had been. They smiled and Kiba even exchanged a few words with us.

"Come hang out with us, if you really wanna have fun." The tattooed boy had suggested with a smirk, "pretty boy over there is too busy being emo to smoke with us."

That was when the staring had started. I looked over Kiba's shoulder to find the very object of my desires slouching in a bar stool nursing what looked like a glass of Kool-Aid. I knew better though. The Uchiha had connections, as did his older brother. He didn't need to be of legal age to drink in here. No one would tell his parents if he didn't cause trouble. Not that the Uchihas ever caused trouble. It wasn't their nature. They preferred to stay hidden in the background, where no one could bother them.

So I politely turned down Kiba's offer to get stoned off my ass and made my way to an empty table, Chouji and Hina right behind me. I guess that was when Shika left us to smoke. It didn't take long for Hina to coerce Chouji into following her out onto the dance floor, where they began to dance the best they could to the live band playing on stage. I stayed where I was, secretly watching Sasuke Uchiha down another drink.

The note in my hand now was one I had written as soon as I got home from school. It's just a few sentences telling him--in less than blatant terms--that I do exist, no matter what he wishes, and that I'm not going to go anywhere. I didn't sign it, as I was planning on giving it to him personally. It seems I'll get to do just that tonight. If I ever get up enough courage to go over and give it to him.

"Dude, honestly, if you don't give it to him, I will," Shika's smooth voice brings me back to reality again, "and I'll pull out all the stops. Flirting, kissing, lap dance, you name it. I'll do it to get the message across. Of course, then I'll have to take him for myself, because I went through so much to get him to take a goddamn piece of paper."

"Need I remind you, you're not gay, Shika?" I ask, looking into his dark eyes again. Damn, he really is stoned. That explains the rambling. "That may be a problem in your little seduction game."

"Right," he agrees, "and even if I was gay, I wouldn't think to try and seduce him. He's so stoic, too distant."

Leave it to Shika to use the word "stoic" when he's stoned. I roll my eyes.

"Alright," I sigh heavily, "alright, I'll do it."

Shika's only response is a curt nod before he slumps over and closes his eyes. I give him ten minutes before he's out cold.

My stomach is doing knots as a stand up from my stool and start on my way over to the bar. I don't stop in my beeline path to the dark-haired boy though, and I take that as a good sign. I may actually get through this alive, or at least without a _major _heart attack. I can do this. I can do this. I can…

"Hey," I say absently as I ease myself into the stool at his right. Sasuke's eyes flutter to me for only a second in recognition then turn back to his glass. My stomach jumps to my throat with that little bit of eye contact, but I don't let the feeling go to my head. These damned butterflies could be the death of an already ruined relationship.

"What can I get you?" I almost jump at the sudden presence of the bartender. He's looking at me curiously and it takes me a moment to register what he just asked me.

"Oh," I say dumbly and hear a chuckle out of the skinny boy next to me, "umm…. whatever he's having."

I point to the glass of electric blue liquid in Sasuke's hand. The bartender also looks to the drink and then shifts his eyes to the boy holding it. Sasuke waves his hand idly.

"It's alright," he says in a low, deep tone, "he's with me."

With that small confirmation, the older man hurries off to get my drink. I turn to the pale boy then.

"Thanks." Is all I come up with.

"Whatever," he says, still not looking at me, "figure you needed something after the run-in with the bitch team from hell."

I chuckle at his dry humor, completely understanding the comment about Sakura and Ino. I swivel in my stool and wait for the bartender to come back, which he does in a matter of minutes. I eye the contents in my oddly shaped glass carefully, trying to decide whether or not it's going to kill me slowly and painfully. I guess it can't be any worse than what I had last weekend. What's a little hangover with the History homework, eh?

Without further thought, I take a practice sip of the drink…and wait for my face to go back to it's normal shape.

"Goddamn, Uchiha," I almost shout, "what the hell is in this thing?"

"Too sour for you?" He asks with a smirk.

"Too sour," I repeat, "too sour? I just about have my taste buds burned off by this acid and all you can say is "too sour"? Gods, you trying to kill me?"

"Too afraid of disappointment if I wish for that." He chuckles.

I shake my head and take another drink, this time knowing what to expect. It actually isn't that bad after I get passed the shocking sting that runs down my tongue the moment it enters my mouth.

"You just yell at me, and you're still drinking it?" Sasuke asks, his brow raised in confusion. He looks extra cute without the all-knowing smirk gracing his features.

"Eh," I shrug, "it's not that bad."

"You're one confusing person, Uzumaki." He mumbles and goes back to his own drink.

"Guess it's a perk." I say, shrugging happily. It amazes me how easily we're talking right now, especially after what happened this morning. He chuckles again and it almost feels like we're friends. Almost.

I clutch the note tightly in my hand, running through all the possible outcomes it might bring. Would he find it weird and not read it? Would he smile if he did read it? Would he get angry? Would he get sad? I didn't know it then, but I had really put a lot on the line while writing this earlier today. It was as if I was handing over my heart and he had the chance to break it a thousand times over, and he wouldn't even know it.

Or would he? I don't think I'm being too entirely secretive about my crush on him. Sure, I'm not hanging all over him like the girls in our school, but I figure that the last thing he wants me to do. Yet, I'm not sitting over here and leaving him alone like any other sane person would be.

And then, he sitting here talking to me as if he doesn't want to be left alone. Or at least, he's more talkative than he has been with me in the past. If an Uchiha wants to be left alone, they're going to be left alone. Yet, Sasuke honestly doesn't seem to mind that I'm here. It's strange, and I'm not sure what's going on, but I like the fact that he's not pushing me away.

"Um….Sasuke," I say a little nervously, twirling myself around to look at him. His eyes drag to my own and I feel my breath hitch as our gazes meet.

His eyes are just as hollow as I thought they'd be. Just as hollow as I remember them being earlier today. There's a darkness there, and I have a sudden urge to kiss away all his worry. I won't though, he wouldn't appreciate that very much. And still, I find myself leaning closer. I'm being roped in by his dark eyes, that are more than what they seem. Sure, there's a darkness to them, but I also see that some light is trying to get through. It wouldn't surprise me to find tears lining the rims of such eyes. He seems so lonely.

"NARUTO!"

I tear my gaze from his to look in the direction of the voice that called my name. I see Hina and Chouji lifting a dazed Shikamaru and holding him with an arm under each shoulder. It's gonna be a long night for that boy.

"Come on, we're gonna take Shika home!" Chouji shouts and I nod my head to tell them I'll catch up in a minute.

I don't have much time left, I know, and I'm suddenly filled with a strange confidence. I'm going to give him this note, I've got to.

"Naruto." I'm almost startled by name being called from somewhere else and I turn back to the boy sitting beside me. He's not looking at me, but staring into his glass again. He almost seems…nervous? "About this morning-"

"Don't worry about it." I reassure him and lean against the bar so I can meet his eyes again. A smirk, that I know can rival his own is gracing my lips as I press the piece of paper into his pale hand. Our fingers brush against each other's and I lean closer to him than I ever dared to whisper to him, my lips stoking the shell of his ear. "I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, I make my way back over to my friends and the four of us leave the club in silence. I don't look over my shoulder to see Sasuke's reaction to any of my recent behavior, because I'm not sure I believe it myself.

All I know is that it will be one hell of a day tomorrow.

**Note: Sooooo... What did you think? Tell me in a review if you would be so kind. I know that everyone is OOC, but you know what? I don't care. It's my story so that means I'm god. HeHe. Sorry, it seems I'm feeling extra ornery this morning. I hope to get another chapter up soon. love you all. -Jaide**


	3. My Sanity on a Funeral Pyre

**Note: This chapter is my shortest yet. Actually, it's a whole exert shorter. I hope it doesn't dissappoint any of you. Please review! Even if you hate it, I would like to know. I had 115 hits the last chapter, and 2 people reviewed. That makes me really sad. Anyway... enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even have time to come up with something clever to say here(not that I ever do), so here it is: I don't own it.**

**Warning: Some sexual references, not many though. And Some language.**

**Follow You**

**Chapter III: My Sanity on a Funeral Pyre **

_/Paranoia is the insect worming its way through my subconscious thoughts/It's the larva of my self doubt/Gestating in my heart as I spiral down/And everything I touch is breaking/And it falls to the earth in splinters/And I shiver as every splinter finds its way Underneath my skin/And after 22 years I can still make my skin crawl/Every shortcoming's a pitfall/On my way to making amends/Within myself to be (to be what I became)/Sometimes it feels like the whole wide world has made itself my enemy/But I will stand upon my own two feet and raise, raise my head up/I lick my wounds trying to cleanse the infection/Rabid and diseased/Reality fades away/When I pushed myself too far/A dream of emotional perfection/Has left a wounded heart/Trying to perceive the gifts inherent inside me/It's like squeezing the trigger/It's like opening fire/On everyone who's let me down/On every beautiful lie that is (that is only fiction)/Sometimes it feels like the whole wide world has made itself my enemy/But I will stand upon my own two feet and raise, raise my head up/For the first time/I'm losing control and I like it/Freedom feels like the noose is gone/For the first time/I'm losing control and I like it/Freedom feels like the noose is gone./--_Atreyu

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Akatsuki Dance Club**

I knew they had walked in as soon as I heard Sakura yelling. Only certain people could get that kind of reaction out of the pink-haired girl, and I had a good idea as to who had made her so angry. She has acted that way around them since the start of junior high, and it seemed her mind was not going to be changed. I could say Ino was just following her lead because the blond was drunk off her ass tonight, but I know she could be just as vindictive as Sakura without the alcohol. Actually, a part of me thinks Sakura was the one to start following Ino in their little game of popular versus not. It makes me angry, the fact that we're all so fake. And no one does anything to turn that around. I think I'm more angry with myself for noticing how faulty we really are, and then turning a blind eye to it. I don't try to remedy it, because I don't have the energy to. I just don't want to deal with it, though it's obvious _something _needs to happen.

I don't know how long I've had these thoughts. It's possible that they've been inside me for awhile, and I just haven't really sat down and went through them in my head seriously. Or, maybe something happened today that I didn't realize. Something that affected me before I had any reason to suspect that I would sitting at a full dance club feeling completely alone.

I guess I should have seen it coming. I always go through this feeling of loneliness, and it always creeps up at the worst times.

I could be out on the dance floor, goofing off with Shino and Kiba. I could be sitting in the booth, yelling at Neji and Tenten to get a room, while I myself am having Sakura and Ino take turns sucking me off. Any sane man in this place would rather be doing any of those things, and yet, here I am running the tip of my finger along the rim of the oddly shaped glass in front of me. I don't want to be doing any of the things a normal person would want to be doing, and I don't know why.

It's how I've always been. I'd rather be alone and left to tinker with my own devices than be surrounded by many people. I like my friends and I should be hanging out with them. However, just like I always do, I remain quiet and unapproachable. Oh well, it's not like my friends would want to be bothered by my problems anyway. And I'm not about to discuss them with anyone. They aren't exactly normal.

My problem, in fact, just walked through the door. He is now yelling back at the girl I _should _be making out with. But I'm not making out with her; the thought itself repulses me. He can yell at her all he wants, it keeps her off me. Not that I didn't take care of that awhile ago. I don't think she'll be too worried with me for the rest of the night.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when an elbow is forced into my side. I flinch only slightly at the contact, but then relax when I notice the tattooed boy smiling widely at me. He's got something up his sleeve, I can just tell.

"What're you thinking about, skinny?" He asks taking a long drag from the cigarette he's got balanced in his fingers.

"You're going to die from that someday you know." I say indicating the smoke that he blows from his mouth. I don't turn away when he blows it toward me, ending up with a goofy grin on his face.

"I didn't know you cared about me so much." He coos in mock flattery. He then proceeds to hug me, which I don't reciprocate. I don't find myself pushing him away either though. He seems almost delighted in that fact and keeps his arm around my shoulder.

"What do you want, Kiba?" I don't want to sit here all night waiting for him to ask me for whatever it is he came over here for.

"Is that how it is now," he replies sarcastically and looks me in the eye, dislodging himself from my side as he does so, "I'm hurt, really. I came over here to ask you if you wanted to hang out out back, and you just push me away."

"What exactly would we do out back?" I ask pointedly.

"Is you're brain not working, Sasuke-kun?" He seems almost stunned. "We go out there, smoke a few blunts and make out with random girls. What else is there to do?"

I chuckle at the thought of the last time we did that, or rather, the last time Kiba did that. I was there purely for the comical reasons behind watching a very stoned Inuzuka trying to make out with the wall. It wasn't pretty, but I will admit I did get a few laughs out of it.

"I think I'll pass." I say, not really up for anything that crazy tonight.

"Long day, huh?" He asks as if he heard my thoughts.

"Kinda." I reply softly. I go back to staring into the blue liquid in my glass.

"Well, fine," he sighs audibly, "sit here and brood. I'm gonna go have some fun."

With that he skips off in the opposite direction to where I imagine Shino is standing. I don't turn to watch him walk away, and after a moment I find I'm glad I didn't. I tense when I hear Naruto's voice, also turning him down for his little smoking party.

I'm ultra aware of the blond now. I can feel his eyes boring into my back as he moves even closer to me. He sits in the table right behind me and I know he's talking to his friends. I can't make out his words though and I'm thankful. I'm not so sure I want to know what they're saying, especially because I can feel my ears burning. Most likely it's something about me.

One would think I would be used to this. I don't try to sound conceited when I say that a lot of my peers' conversations end up with my name mentioned. I guess it sounds proud despite my best efforts.

I usually ignore it, as it's usually untrue. I don't understand why these people think they know me. I'm not who they think. If they knew who I really was, they wouldn't worship me the way they do. They would probably stop talking to me altogether. I don't know. Sometimes, I wish someone knew what was going on, and other times, usually when I'm about to mention it, I don't want anyone to know. It's all very confusing.

"Hey." I'm pulled from my thoughts abruptly with the sound of his voice in my ear. Resisting the urge to jump in my seat, I look over to him for a moment, only to bring my eyes back to my glass. His eyes didn't seem to register the slight unease I was feeling, nor the tenseness in my muscles. I will myself to relax, which does nothing to help. In fact, I stiffen further.

He sits there for awhile, watching me though I do not look back to him. I lick my lips in anticipation, waiting to hear what he wants me to know. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's as nervous as I am. Yet, I can hardly believe that the loud-mouthed Uzumaki would be nervous about talking to me. He sure didn't seem to have a problem with Sakura and Ino just a few moments ago.

"What can I get you?"

I'm surprised by the sudden presence of the bartender when he walks over to ask Naruto for his order. I am used to him doing that, but it seems Naruto was a little spooked by the other man. I chuckle slightly as he jumps in his seat.

"Oh…um, Whatever he's having." He says almost anxiously. He's pointing to my glass as he says this. I wave my hand lazily when the bartender silently asks my permission.

"It's alright," I say, "he's with me."

The older man nods and walks off to fix the blonde's drink. Most people in the village know me, if not my parents, and they hold our family in high regards. It's not surprising, we do own half the establishments in Konoha, and then some in other villages also. We are well known, and we are very trusted. Well, maybe not trusted, but my parents have enough money to buy that trust. No one will lift a finger in this club without my or my family's consent. Akatsuki is one of those Uchiha owned companies, specifically by my brother, Itachi.

"Thanks." The blonde says lamely. I can tell he's trying not to sound too dumb, and feels that he's failing miserably. I don't know that I would have said anything in situation, but again, he and I are two very different people.

"Whatever," I answer softly, "figure you needed something after the run-in with the bitch team from hell."

He chuckles, but I don't find anything funny. They really can be vicious. Naruto is sitting in the stool that swings back and forth and he makes very good use of it. He hits my knee with his own a few times, but I don't think he realizes. I don't say anything about it.

A few moments later, the nameless bartender comes back with a glass in his hand. It is shaped differently from mine, but nonetheless strange. I think to myself how the glasses don't tip over with their oddness.

Naruto inspects the glass and it's contents suspiciously. I feel the corner of my lips tug in a small smirk. The boy will pay a price with his order. I have found no one other than myself and Itachi that can handle the taste. Most stare at me like a grew another head when they try it. It's quite amusing actually.

He takes a small sip, trying to just take the smallest amount in his mouth. It won't work, he'll have the same reaction as everyone else. I'm proven right when his tanned face scrunches in a grimace. When his face goes back to it's original shape, he turns to me with the look I was waiting for.

"Goddamn, Uchiha," he says loudly, "what the hell is in this thing?"

"Too sour for you?" I ask smartly.

"Too sour," he practically shouts, "too sour? I just about have my taste buds burned off by this acid and all you can say is "too sour"? Gods, you trying to kill me?"

"Too afraid of disappointment if I wish for that." I actually feel like laughing at him now. Gods, this is more amusing than watching Kiba and Shino try to play soccer, and that kept me occupied for well over an hour.

He shakes his head, though either to clear his thoughts or is disbelief of my choice in beverages, I don't know. Then he does something that surprises me. He takes another drink, without even wincing this time. Even I have to get over the taste before I can drink it, and I didn't originally have the same reaction as everyone else. Is he honestly drinking something he hates, or was he just really surprised at the first sip?

"You just yell at me, and you're still drinking it?" I ask and turn to him fully.

"Eh," he shrugs, "it's not that bad."

"You're one confusing person, Uzumaki." I say and look back to my own glass, suddenly not wanting to look at him.

"Guess it's a perk." He jokes.

I don't understand his reasoning behind coming over here to talk to me. However, sitting here, beside me, with a drink in hand, his elbow resting centimeters from my own, he almost belongs.

For a moment I'm reminded of us a few years ago, when we were younger and constantly with each other. We used to have so much fun together. I was never without him. For a moment I miss that. I miss his presence at every birthday party, his voice whispering trivial secrets in my ear during recess, his hand clasped in my own when I get lost and can't find my way home.

But I don't have birthday parties anymore. We no longer have recess to run around and play with friends. I know how to find my way home. I don't need him anymore. I know who I am without him. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. The youngest of the wealthy Uchiha clan, and quite possibly the most sought after. I'm the most popular student in our freshman class. I'm smart. I'm independent. I'm…

I'm alone.

That's all there is to it. I don't have friends that I can talk to about anything anymore. Sure I have people I hang out with. I still have a good time. Yet, I don't remember what it's like to really have fun. I don't remember what it feels like to have friends. I don't remember being human.

And the reason I don't remember those things is sitting right here. I won't talk to him like I used to because of circumstances that are out of both our control. He didn't mean to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Because that was exactly what it was, wasn't it. Just a coincidence. One that, had it not occurred, we may still be best friends.

"Um…Sasuke." He says and I have to close my eyes to rid myself of the vision of him saying that when we were younger. I turn to him then, knowing this was something I was supposed to listen hard to.

Our gazes connect, and I know I won't be able to be the first to break the contact. I can't bring myself to look away from the eyes that hold me so tightly, though I want more than anything to hide from them. I can tell he's thinking about his next words, but something has still him. He sees something in my own eyes I'm sure, as I've never been able to keep the emotions from them.

"NARUTO!"

I'm more than thankful to the Hyuuga girl for breaking his trance, as I have time to look away unscathed. My stomach is doing flips, but I school my features into some semblance of normalcy. Or normal for me.

"Come on, we're gonna take Shika home!" I see him nod in my peripheral vision and his hand tightens around something.

I have to choose my words carefully, as I can't let him leave with the look in his eyes the last thing I remember. With that thought, I say the only thing that comes to mind.

"Naruto," I say quickly and let out an inaudible sigh, "About this morning-"

"Don't worry about it." his voice comes more confident than I remember it being a moment ago. I'm almost startled when he leans against the bar to look into my eyes again. With a smirk, he presses something into my hand, but I don't have time to look down to see what it is. I shiver at the contact of his lips on my ear when he leans over to whisper to me. "I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

He gives me no time to take in what's happening, let alone react. I feel a strange kind of emptiness when his body leaves and is replaced by cool air. I don't understand what's happening, but I'm suddenly hyperaware of the thing in my hand.

I flip the little piece of paper over and unfold the note to read what's written there. The writing is neater than I thought it would be, but not unfamiliar. I remember it very well.

_I don't want the world to see me…_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand…_

_When everything's meant to be broken…_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

My hands shake with the weight of this tiny note. I know it's not the paper that has me suddenly trembling like a leaf, it's the words that hit me with the force of a ton of bricks. I remember these words. Gods, I remember them so well.

And the memory of his voice in my ear when he used to sing them to me has me trembling with more than just surprise.

--

--

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Uchiha Mansion**

I don't know what time it is as I stumble up the stairs of my porch. My feet feel heavier than normal and my head is swimming. My brain is fogged and through the haze I make my way to the front door of the oversized house I live in. It really is way too big.

The moon is my only guidance up the steps until my eyes are assaulted by the bright light of my porch lamp. I know who turned it on and I quickly straighten up.

After reading the note Naruto had so secretly placed into my hand, I had ordered another drink. And then another, and another, and another. Itachi had been watching me closely since the blond had left and had come over to tell me I needed to go home almost three times. The third time, he had left without me, saying I would have to save my own ass tonight. At the time I didn't care. Now though, as my front door opens with me standing on the bottom step looking up, I'm a little more afraid. Maybe I'm not as drunk as I thought. In fact, at this moment, I feel perfectly sober.

My father's eyes are darker than I've ever seen them. I have to suppress the urge to whimper under his gaze. I know what he's thinking, and I silently chide myself for proving him right.

I'm worthless. I don't own up to anything anymore, and I especially don't deserve to call myself an Uchiha.

I'm not as smart as my brother, who came home at a decent hour, and is graduating early. I'm not going to become some great legend like the rest of the family. I will be lucky to survive the night. My weakness shows more now than it ever has, and I'm aware that he knows exactly how to deal with me.

And he will deal with me.

He moves aside to give me room to move passed him into the house. I don't move though, as I'm glued to the stairs that serve as the only form of barrier between the two of us. I will salvage every moment I can.

"Get inside, Sasuke." He says softly, almost like he isn't angry. I still don't move. I know better than to think he isn't made at me.

"Get Inside, Sasuke." His voice is more firm now, and I know I don't have a choice.

I carry my tired legs the rest of the way up the steps and into the house. Our foyer is the only room lit in the house. Father is the only one awake, the only one who will witness what is about to happen.

It's better that way, I think to myself. No one needs to be present for this, it's only that much more humiliating if they are. I need to stomach this on my own, and I will. Either that, or I'll die. I'm not sure what's going to happen tonight.

I wince when I hear the door close slowly behind me. My father's eyes bore into my back now, the feeling not unfamiliar, but still imposing. I swallow at a lump in my throat, but it does nothing to help me breathe. I'm ready to pass out already.

"Where were you?"

His voice is clear, but I can hear the tightness in it. He is trying to keep his temper in as long as he can. That's what he's been doing lately. That way, the first blow comes that much more stunningly.

I'm saved the surprise though, as his makes contact with my shoulder to turn me around. I stare into his eyes now, my own fogging from tears.

"I asked you a question, Sasuke," He whispers, not wanting to wake the whole family, "Where were you?"

"I…I-" I don't get time to stumble my way through an excuse. The back of his hand hits my cheek with enough force to push me away from him and land with my back on the wooden floor.

"What was that?" He mocks, standing over me, "I can't hear you, Sasuke. Why don't you speak up, like a real Uchiha would."

"I'm sorry." I cry, and whimper when his foot is plunged into my soft stomach. I curl in on myself. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He asks me, pulling me up by my hair to stand me in front of him again. My body doesn't comply and I'm pushed up against the wall. "What are you sorry for, Sasuke? Not being a man? Being the weakling you are? Because I can't except apologies for something that can be helped. You won't listen to me, Sasuke. This could all end if you would only listen to me. I don't want to hurt you. You bring it on yourself."

I cry harder, the tears warming my frigid cheeks. I know I must look a mess.

What would people think of me now? Underneath my father's hand, whimpering and crying? What would they think if they knew I couldn't defend myself from this man? That I couldn't defend myself against anything, because I was weak, and because I was beaten down like this so many times?

I'm backhanded again, and a knee comes up to assault my already sore abdomen. I taste the blood on my lip. It will bruise tomorrow. My hair is ripping from my skull, the fine strands will be wrapped around his fingers. I can barely breathe through the sobs. With another blow to my head, I plead with anything that will listen for it to stop.

"Please, I didn't mean-"

I'm silenced with a firm smack to the head with something hard. I think my head was actually the thing doing the smacking, the wall perhaps? I don't know in my state of panic, my eyes closed tight. The blow to my skull does nothing to help me clear my thoughts.

"Now you plead like a child?" My father's words fade in and out of focus, as if he is moving far away and then rushing back at me. I can't get my head around the meaning to the new murkiness in my brain. I can't get my head around anything actually.

I try to open my eyes, only to find I can't without my head exploding with pain. I feel another blow to my head. It hits the wall harder this time.

I feel myself falling to the floor, my father's grip loosening, at the same time I feel my conscious ripped from me; leaving me cold and helpless in the darkness.

**Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Hope you feel the need to review... review, review, review... woah, where'd that echo come from? Oh, and I'm sorry about not warning you guys about the drug references in the last chapter. I hope it didn't offend anyone too badly. Well, you know what to do. If not, there's a little button right down there to tell you exactly what.**

**Love you all, Jaide**


	4. Walls

**Note: I think this chapter is shorter than even the last one. I hope that's not disappointing. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and would like to apologize for the delay. I'm in AP classes this year and the workload is definitely not what I expected...or I wanted. But, there it is I guess. **

**Warning: This chapter is a little worse than the others. There is some m/m action, but not much. Language is a factor. But I think the worst is the little bit of self-mutilation. If this offends ANYONE I advise you don't read. I don't find it too graphic, but others may. Oh, and some drug reference.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this manga/anime, Naruto would be fucking Sasuke into oblivion... you do the math**

**Follow You**

**Chapter IV: Walls**

_/Are you listening/We write a thousand pages, they're torn and on the floor./Headlights hammer the windows, we're locked behind these doors/And we are never leaving, this place is part of us/And all these scenes repeating are cold to the touch/My hands seem to deceive me/When I'm nervous or when I'm healthy/The scenery's all drawn/They hang here from the walls dear/Painting pictures/bleeding colors/Blanket the windows/Sometimes it gets so hard to breathe/Your eyes can see right through me/These fights with your arms left beside/It's one thing and one more says goodnight/You've got the map come get to me/These knuckles break before they bleed/Tear out these veins that own my heart/This skin that wears your lasting marks/I've built these walls come get to me/come get to me/Is this your lesson/a slight discretion/The lines that keep you/the lines that sweep you/Lock the doors from the inside/Your face is so contagious/it wears announcements/It leaves me breathless/I won't forget this/I won't forget/Sometimes it gets so hard to breathe/Your eyes can see right through me/Let the walls have their say/Have their say/There's no conversation/words without remorse/And this television drowns the only source/Wake from these dreams of you in my arms/Go to the staircase where you hold my heart/This place/these walls mean everything to me/ -emery_

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Uchiha Mansion**

I'm not quite sure where I am. The softness underneath me portrays the feeling of laying somewhere comfortable, but that shouldn't be right. I shouldn't be warm, shouldn't be relaxed. I should be laying on the cold floor of our foyer. I should be…

"Sasuke."

My brow wrinkles in confusion, but I do not open my eyes. The voice calling my name is familiar, and I smile as I recognize it. I'm safe now, I know.

"Aniki…" I try to pull myself into a sitting position, but I'm pressed back into the mattress of someone else's bed by a firm hand belonging to someone else's body. I open my eyes then, to glare at Itachi.

"You should stay laying down," he explains, "don't move around too much. Here, take these."

He hands me little white pills and a glass of water. I stare at the objects as if they are the reason my head is killing me. I peer back up at him, but he's not going to back down. I swallow all three of the pills at once.

I try sitting again, only to have to hold myself up with my elbows. I let out an annoyed sighed.

"Stay." He commands.

"I have to go to school." I protest.

"You're not _going _anywhere." He says, stressing his words. He's not taken aback by my scowl, not that I thought he would be. I know I'm not very intimidating to him, especially now that I feel like I've been beaten to a bloody pulp.

It all comes rushing back to me then.

"_**Get inside, Sasuke." **_

"_**I can't hear you, Sasuke. Why don't you speak up, like a real Uchiha would."**_

"_**Sorry?" **_

"_**What are you sorry for, Sasuke? Not being a man? Being the weakling you are?" **_

"_**I don't want to hurt you. You bring it on yourself."**_

The tears are present in my eyes instantly, and Itachi sits on his bed beside me. I throw myself into his waiting arms, seeking any kind of warmth. I'm left cold again by the harshness of my father's words. Even in my imagination I'm afraid of him.

I sob into Itachi's shoulder and am thankful when his arms wrap around my shaking form. It's been so long since I've cried like this. So long since I've felt so weak. But that's exactly what I am. It was proven last night.

My skin is slick with the sweat of a broken fever. I don't remember anything after passing out last night, so this is probably the first time I've woken up all night. A question comes to me then.

"How did I get here." I ask, my voice broken but stronger than I thought it would be.

"I carried you in here last night." He states simply.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

He pulls away from me to look me in the eyes. I stare up at him apologetically. I don't want him involved in what's been happening between father and I. I've kept it a secret, this weakness I have. For the past three years, I've been going through this punishment. I don't want him to have to go through it too. It's my own fault that I'm weak. It's my own fault I can't please father. I alone should be punished. Not Itachi too.

"Sasuke, you don't have to apologize for anything." He's holding me again. "You did nothing wrong."

I don't believe him. How could I? He didn't hear father's words last night. Father's true words.

"Just stay home today." He says and lays me down once more and I nod without complaint.

He reaches over me to grab the phone off the dock. He hands me the small black device. I dial the first number that comes to my mind and hold the phone to my ear.

The other end rings three times then…

"Hello?" The voice is scratchy from sleep.

"Kiba?" I ask still trying to stop myself from crying.

"'suke?" He sounds confused, as he should be, it's only five o'clock in the morning. "Do you have any fucking idea how fucking early it is fucker?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to call to tell you that I'm not going to be in school today. Can you pick up my homework?" My voice is under control.

"Lucky Bastard." He mumbles. He probably got caught sneaking into his house last night the same time I did. And he was stoned off his ass.

"Thanks." I say chuckling.

"No problem. And 'suke?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me this early again, got it?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone with a small smirk. He is definitely not a morning person. He'll probably sleep for another hour and a half.

"I've got to go," Itachi announces, grabbing his bag from the floor, "Just stay in here today. In case Father comes home earlier than I do."

I nod absently and turn on my side, closing my eyes. It does feel good knowing I don't have to wake up fully today. I open them again when I feel Itachi's fingers run through my tangled hair. He smiles faintly, an expression I know only I have seen.

"Thank you." I say sincerely. He nods and stands to his full height.

The turns the lock on his bedroom door as he walks out of the room.

--

--

**POV: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Location: Inuzuka Home**

I hang up with Sasuke as soon as the word "bye" comes out of my mouth. Does the boy have no shame? Fuck! It's only five o'clock. Who in their right mind would get up at five o'clock in the morning? Not me, that's for sure.

I want to go back to sleep. The hangover I'm suffering from is killer. Yet, my pestering thoughts won't leave me alone. I can't stop thinking about what happened last night.

Shikamaru Nara. Who knew the small, lazy boy could be so much fun? So much fun to mess with, that is.

I took him to the back of the club last night to hang out with Shino, Gaara and Kankuro. He followed me without question. Though I hadn't expected much of anything from him really, he wasted no time in getting himself stoned off his ass. I don't think I've ever seen someone hit as hard as he did. It was intriguing. The way he would lick his lips every time the smoke would escape his mouth. I found myself staring at them the whole time we were back there.

I didn't smoke as much as I had intended to. I was too caught up in watching the way Nara moved lazily to the beat of the music in the club. The way his black shirt clung to his stomach, and his pants were just hanging onto his hips. Both articles of clothing begging to be ripped off. Why had I not noticed him before? He had gone to school with me since we were kindergarteners.

"I'm gonna go back inside." Kankuro slurred and pulled his brother by the collar into the club. I wasn't too worried with them. Kankuro would take care of Gaara, the older protective brother that he was. The older, protective, horny brother. I've gotten my fair share of shows by the two of them. They can never go longer than an hour without rubbing against each other. Of course, I was far too interested in something else right then to care about that. I was vaguely aware of Shino following them.

I don't really remember what happened after that. I know I somehow got quite a bit closer to the smaller boy that followed me outside. He looked up at me with half-lidded eyes and I placed both my hands on either side of his head. He had long since pulled the rubber band from his hair, the dark locks fell in perfect layers around his pointed face.

I smirked at his slightly frightened look, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I want so much to fuck you right now."

I'm brash I know, and tact has never been one of my strong points, but then I didn't care. I said exactly what I was thinking, and Shikamaru chuckled slightly at my words. I have to say though, I was slightly surprised when a felt a warm hand wrap around the back of my neck to pull me closer to him.

Our lips touched. Rough. Dominating. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled his smaller frame against me. He never broke our contact, like I thought he would. It seemed he wanted this just as much as I did. My lips moved from his, eliciting a small moan from him. But I wasn't going to completely let him go. I attached myself then to his neck, sucking at his pulse point. His throat, it seemed, was one of his most sensitive spots, as he couldn't contain a straining moan within. I smirked against his soft skin.

His breathing became erratic almost instantly, maybe he wasn't as high as I had thought. I bit down hard on a protruding tendon, my hand making its way under his shirt. His skin was smooth and taut over lean muscles. He swallowed hard at the feeling of my thumb running along his ribs and up to the hardened nub of his nipple.

"Kiba…" he whispered softly.

"What?" I chuckled amusedly, looking into his eyes again.

He placed a hand firmly on my chest to push me away. I complied, taking a step back. His ever-present bored look was laced with something I've never seen before. The lust there portrayed everything. He wanted this.

My gaze dropped from his brown eyes to where his hands were pulling at the hem of his shirt. I just watched as he stripped the article of clothing that was separating us tantalizingly. He threw the shirt on the ground where it would undoubtedly get dirty. He didn't care and neither did I.

Pulling me back by one of the buttons on my own shirt, he allowed me to capture his lips once again. I was vaguely aware of his nimble fingers working through each of the buttons down my front. I pulled my arms away from his neck so he could push them out of my sleeves. My shirt joined his on the ground, and my hands found their way back to his warm skin.

"Shika!"

I was pushed away from him abruptly and a string of swear words left his mouth. He bent down to pick up his shirt and was getting ready to pull it back over his head. I put a hand on his arm to still his movements. He looked to me in surprise, smirking as he saw the phone in my hand. He went back into the club with that same smirk on his face.

I hold my phone in my hand still, not closing it after hanging up with the damned Uchiha. However, I don't mind so much that he woke me up now. I stare at the picture I took last night. Shikamaru stands holding one of his elbows in his hand smirking. His chest is exposed and the gooseflesh along his skin make him seem a little younger than he really is. He's confident, but shy. Something I don't ever remember encountering. I smile a little at the memory of his lips on mine. He kissed me hungrily, but was readily submissive.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sound of the alarm on my phone and I shut it quickly. I decide to actually get up on time today as I can already hear my sister running up the stairs to yell at me. She has always been such a morning person.

"KIBA!" She doesn't even bother knocking and runs into my room to jump on top of me. I let out a small "oomph" at the contact of her elbow to my stomach.

"Hello." I deadpan and smirk as a thought comes to my mind. The room is instantly filled with her high-pitched screams as my fingertips attack her sides.

"Kiba..Kiba…stop it….ow, please," I laugh and stop tickling her. We both lay on my bed out of breath, her head on my naked chest.

"You know," She says slyly, "it's usually girls who sleep in the nude."

"Well, you know…"

"OH!" She yells and jumps off of me abruptly. "OH, Kiba I was just kidding! You actually sleep naked!"

"No, dumbass, it's called sarcasm." I throw my comforter off the bottom half of my body to reveal the boxers I slept in last night, only to pull it back over me almost too quickly.

How did I not know about that?

"I'll leave you alone now," She says chuckling and walking towards the door, "seems like you need to take care of a little problem you're having."

"Little my ass!" I yell back and throw a pillow in her direction. She doesn't get hit, just giggles as she slams the door behind her.

I peer under the covers again and moan at the sight I find there. As I get up to go to the bathroom for a very cold shower, I have one thought going through my head.

Shikamaru should be here to take care of my 'little problem'. It is his fault after all.

--

--

**POV: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Location: Konoha Village High School**

I walk into English with the hope of seeing Sasuke this period. I woke up thinking I was going to be nervous about talking with him today, but when I got to school and found out that he wasn't in first period I got really worried, and angry for that matter.

I had half a mind to go over to his house, march up to him, and demand an answer as to why he was avoiding me.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Hina warned me. "Maybe he really is just sick."

Sick my ass. Sasuke Uchiha and I have known each other for as long as I can remember. And as long as that is, I've never known him to be sick enough to not show up for school. There was a different reason he wasn't here today, and I was bound and determined to find out why.

I calmed down a little during second period choir when Kiba came over to the tenors to see if I had talked to Shikamaru, who was also mysteriously missing today. I told him no and he said that he was going to kill the both of them.

"Sasuke called me this morning," he said sitting down on the riser next to me, "it was five o'clock in the morning. But he sounded pretty bad."

"Bad?" I was curious.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this," he warned and I nodded sincerely, "it almost sounded like he was crying."

Sasuke crying? Of course it would be farfetched to someone like Kiba, he probably didn't know what I did. It didn't come as quite a surprise to me. But now I had a new thought urging me to cut my next class and to go see him. If he was crying for the reason I thought, someone needed to be there before he did something stupid…again.

"Oh, man." I said worriedly, then another thing occurred to me, "Why do you want to kill Shika?"

"Huh," he was pulled away by whatever was bothering him, "Oh. I have a major hangover from last night. It's not fair that I had to come to school and he got to stay home to nurse his headache."

I laughed, a thought of a very stoned, very sleepy Shikamaru that we practically had to carry home last night crossed my mind. It wouldn't have surprised me if he hadn't even woken up yet.

"So you really talked to him all period?" Chouji asks as we take our seats in English.

"He's not that bad, Chou."

Hina lets out a small yelp at the sound of a new voice that entered the conversation. We all look up to find Shikamaru placing his messenger bag under his chair.

"Who's not all that bad?" Kiba asks sitting next to Shika.

"We were actually talking about you." I pipe up, watching the way Shika's eyes rove over the entirety of Kiba's body. I find it strange, perhaps he's just deciding whether or not he's comfortable with Kiba butting into our conversation. Somehow, I doubt that.

"Oh, well good to know I'm more popular now that I invite a loser to smoke with me." Kiba doesn't take his eyes off Shika as he says this.

"You were desperate." Shika says softly.

"You were loving it." Kiba retaliates.

Chouji, Hina and I watch the display with interest. The two of them go back an forth with subtle insults and I know I'm not the only one who picks up on the innuendos. I'm half expecting one of them to slap the other like a girl. Shika does the next best thing.

"Remind me to never back you into a corner again. You may get scared and run off." Kiba says with a hint of a smirk on his face. It fades quickly as Shika grabs his bag again and walks swiftly around the Inuzuka and out the door. Kiba looks to us in confusion. I shrug my shoulders and furrow my brow when he turns to follow Shika.

"What's going on with them?" Hina asks me quietly when Iruka-sensei tells us to take our seats to begin class.

"I don't know." I admit. I'm just as lost as she is.

But as much as I wish I knew what was going on with my friend, I'm pulled back to my original problem of the day. We're supposed to be working on our projects today, devising a time-line for our group to get together to work. Iruka-sensei notices then that Sasuke isn't here then.

"Naruto." I look up from my doodle to see him standing in front of my desk.

"What, Sensei?"

"You and Sasuke are to meet at the media center upstairs every other day until next Friday." He explains. "If you could pass on the information, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Yeah." I agree nodding my head. He smiles slightly at me.

"Hey, Sakura." I say quietly and the pink-haired beauty turns to glare at me. "I was just wondering if you had Sasuke's email address."

"Why do you want it?" She asks snottily.

"I need it for our project." I tell her, trying not to jump over the desk and strangle her until her pretty green eyes pop out of her head.

"Just give it to him, Sakura." Shino says from his position in front of her.

She sighs heavily, as if this is going to kill her, and takes out a small piece of paper. Quickly as she can, she writes down the address for me and tosses it over her head. I practically have to dive out of my seat to catch it, but it makes it into my outstretched hand none-the-less.

I unfold the yellow sticky note and read Sakura's neat handwriting. stare at the address that lays in front of me. I don't know why, but it makes me uneasy. It's just a name, I know, but it's Sasuke's name.

The bell rings and I rise to go to lunch. But my mind is on the piece of paper in my back pocket for the rest of the day.

--

--

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Uchiha Mansion**

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

It's the first I've heard my brother yell in a long time. He's not the kind of person to lose his temper, and I think that adds to how scary he is when he does. He and my father have been fighting for the past hour. It started out simple, Itachi only wanted to know what happened. When I wouldn't tell him everything, he marched out of my bedroom to confront Father. They've been going at it since then. Father yelling and Itachi making valid points but in a calm controlled manor. He has finally had enough.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Father yells back.

I sit in front of my bedroom door, it's locked from the inside. I don't want either of them coming in here. Tears spill from my eyes. Neither of them need to see that.

"HE WAS PASSED OUT UNTIL FIVE O'CLOCK THIS MORNING!" I sob at the truth of his words. I was in real danger last night, Itachi knows this.

"I don't have to listen to this." Father's voice, though softer now, is still filled with anger.

"But you will." Itachi isn't going to let him leave after what he did. No matter how many times I tell him it wasn't father's fault, that I really did deserve what I got, Itachi won't believe me. He insists that I can't be responsible for this. But he wasn't there last night when I came home. He wasn't there when I pleaded like a child.

Father raises his voice again, but I don't hear his words over my own sobs.

"STOP IT!" I yell, but they don't. They won't listen.

They yell and yell, and I can't help but feel like I'm standing between them. Their relationship could be better--could be good--without me getting in the way. That's all I'm ever doing here. I'm just in the way.

"You're nothing but a nuisance."

How many times have I been told that, even by my own voice. Everyday I just keep getting more worthless, or so it seems. I don't know if that's actually possible, to be more useless than I already am.

With that thought I lift my hand. I hold the razorblade firmly between my fingers, the metal glinting in the moonlight that fills my room. It's bright enough to see my already marked arm. The scars are more prominent at night, when all the demons come out.

I take no time in making the first cut. The jagged line of blood that follows the blade is something of a relief. It hurts, but it's a good pain. The kind of pain that reminds me I am real, I am really as insignificant as they say. I really am just an irritation that should bring it upon myself punish me for my faults, which are plentiful.

_But I am_.

That's why I do this. I _am_ real. I _am_ human. I bleed just like they do. Just like they want me to.

I have half a mind to go to them, half a mind to scream at them and show them my arm that is now littered with fresh wounds as I keep bringing the sharp edge across soft flesh.

But what would they say? I would just be showing off wouldn't I? They wouldn't congratulate me in the slightest. It would just be another thing for them to find fault in. I would be wrong still.

It's alright though, because now I know. That's all that matters. I know I'm real. I know I bleed. Just like they do.

And it's with that release of pressure, with that release of pain, that I fall helplessly into peaceful sleep.

**Note: I am actually a recovering cutter. If you are finding yourself in this situation, or know of someone who is, please, please get help. There is help out there, _someone_ is always there. And again, I'm sorry if this offended anyone. **

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I find it a little rushed. If you find anything that could use some help, please tell me. Anyway, thanks and please don't forget to review. -Jaide **


	5. Pardon Me

**Note: Wow, you all probably thought that I had disappeared. Whether or not it's a good thing I didn't will be left up to you. I really am sorry for the delay, though I guess I should just get used to it huh? You too, then. Anyway, I don't know if any of you are still reading. If you are, here you go, another chapter, if not, see ya.**

**Warning: There really isn't much in here as far as things I need to warn anyone about. The basic warnings apply then I guess: shonen-ai, self-mutilation, swearing and the like. Pretty much an angsty Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: ... yeah, I wish**

**Follow You**

**Chapter V: Pardon Me**

_//Pardon Me While I burst/A decade ago, I never thought I would be/At twenty-three, on the verge of spontaneous combustion/Woe-is-me/But I guess that it comes with the territory/An ominous landscape of never-ending calamity/I need you to hear, I need you to see/That I have had all I can take and/Exploding seems like a definate possibility to me/So pardon me while I burst into flames/I've had enough of the world and its people's mindless games/So pardon me while I burn and rise above the flame/Pardon me, pardon me... I'll never be the same/Now two days ago, I was having a look in a book/And I saw a picture of a guy fried up above his knees/I said, "I can relate,"/cause lately I've been thinking of combustication/As a welcome vacation from the burdens of the planet Earth/Like gravity, hypocresy, and the perils of being in 3-D/But thinking so much differently/Pardon me while I burst into flames/I've had enough of the world and its people's mindless games/So pardon me while I burn and rise above the flame/Pardon me, pardon me... I'll never be the same//-- _Incubus

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Konoha Village High School**

I walk up the steps of Konoha Village High School with much effort. It doesn't show on my face, I'm sure, as I've steeled my features to show nothing but nonchalance. It's not convincing me, as I wish it would. I'm still trying to cover labored breathing--thankful the school is so loud that no one else can hear it--and I still swallow against the painful lump in my throat. A few times my eyes water with the pain that shoots through my entire body when I strain too much to walk just a little faster. My head hurts still from the beating it received two days ago, and I'm weak from the fever I suffered from last night. And I'm still so tired….

I started cutting about three years ago, in seventh grade. I don't really remember the first time I did it or anything dramatic like that, I just know that was when I started waking up with the various wounds on my arms and when I started breaking Itachi's razors for the blades. I was almost proud of myself for how easily I've kept it a secret from everyone. Everyone except two people that is. Itachi and…

"Sasuke!"

I turn around on the stone steps, clenching my teeth to keep a grimace at bay, and see Kiba running up to me. Shino, Neji, Sakura and Ino are right behind him, walking a little less enthusiastically. I attempt a small smirk, but give it up half-way through. They won't suspect anything if I just don't react.

"Hey, man, where were you yesterday?" Kiba asks rubbing his hands together to warm them. It is quite a bit colder today than it has been.

"I called you and told you I wasn't coming." I reply, raising a brow in confusion.

"Yeah, I know, but you didn't tell me what was up." He leans an arm on Neji's shoulder, who glares pointedly until he pulls away.

"What makes you think it's any of your business what I do at my own home?" I ask. Kiba chuckles and I know I'm safe. He doesn't think anything of my absence really, he was just curious. And now that I've given him a typical answer, he's going to drop it. I can't help but feel a little relieved.

"Well, at least we got something out of him." Shino says while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yep, he didn't skip to go anywhere special." Sakura agrees. "But, we're still curious with what exactly went on. You never miss school."

"Well, as perceptive as you all are," Neji says while moving past me to climb the rest of the stairs to enter the school, "I'm not going to wait for you to figure out when the bell rings. Which is…..in about a minute.

The rest of the group run after him, leaving me to climb the steps slowly. I honestly don't care if I'm late today, I have a study hall first period anyway.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" I try not to jump at the voice that sounds to my right. I look over to find Sakura walking beside me.

I thought she ran after Neji with the rest of them. How did she get here?

"-m'fine, why?" I say, a little wary of her. Normally, she would have already jumped on me. I'm more than thankful she hasn't had that idea in her head yet.

"You just seem tired today, I guess." She replies calmly.

Sakura hasn't always crushed on me. Actually we used to get along fine. I guess that was before Junior High, when she met Ino. Her abrupt popularity went straight to her head that year. Sometimes, she can revert back to the old, pleasant Sakura I knew from when we were younger.

I guess we've all changed a little though.

"How do you mean?" I ask, slightly panicked. I don't want her asking questions I would rather leave alone. I've lied to her before. Hell, I lie to practically all of them everyday. I'm just too tired to really think of good excuses today.

"Your hair isn't spiked and you've still got your pajama pants on." She points out matter-of-factly and I absently run a hand through my gel-free hair.

"Yeah, I woke up late." I shrug and enter the open doors of the school as the first bell rings.

"Well, I hope you feel better." She says before we part ways and I manage a small smile which has her back to her normal-fangirl-self, throwing her arms around my sore neck. I hiss through my clenched teeth, but she doesn't hear it.

I shake my head to clear the fuzziness and turn to walk to my first period.

---

---

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Konoha Village High School, Media Center**

I love having a study hall as my first period. It means any homework I didn't get to work on the night before can be done in this class. And I don't have the same distractions here at school that I do at home.

Of course, that doesn't keep me from logging into MSN and talking to random people who are just as fortunate as I am.

I type hurried messages to Kiba, even though he sits in the cubicle next to my own. We aren't really supposed to talk in this room.

**RevengeforSuicide**: What exactly are you doing in here, anyway?

**Spinaway**: creative writing project for Kakashi-sensei. Some kind of poetry project…

**RevengeforSuicide**: creative writing?

**Spinaway**: shut up…it was an easy credit

**RevengeforSuicide**::scoff::

**Spinaway**: what are you doing then? Mr. Cello

**RevengeforSuicide**: Looking up information for Lit. Class. And I play the violin…

**Spinaway**: whatever, just as girly…fuck, getting a head start, are we? Iruka isn't collecting anything for another like week and a half

**RevengeforSuicide**: Some of us don't have room to procrastinate

**Spinaway**: Whatever, you're the one who decided to take AP chem

**RevengeforSuicide**: that's why I have a study hall, and Kotetsu-sensei isn't that bad…

**Spinaway**: Yeah, I have him next period

**RevengeforSuicide**: …before choir?

**Spinaway**: stop laughing, I know you're laughing at me. It's still not as bad as playing the cello

**RevengeforSuicide**: Violin!

I'm pulled from our conversation for a moment while a light flashes on the main messenger window. I click the window open and read the pop-up that opens also.

**Dancearoundthekages has sent you an instant message**

I frown in confusion. I don't recognize the name, but allow the message to be displayed anyway.

**Dancearoudnthekages**: hey

**RevengeforSuicide**: hello…

**Dancearoundthekages**: how are you?

**RevengeforSuicide**: I'm good….you?

**Dancearoundthekages**: I'm fine.

I don't really know what to say next, but none of this person's message's have given me any clue as to who it is. I furrow my brow in further frustration. Shaking my head, I turn back to my conversation with Kiba.

**RevengeforSuicide**: Hey, did you see anyone else walk in with you this period?

**Spinaway**: A lot of us came down from Kakashi's room…why?

**RevengeforSuicide**: someone is messaging me, but I don't know who it is

**Spinaway**: So ask them

I roll my eyes at his reasoning. I have to ask a lot of people who they are when they message me, because so many get my address without my knowing. I hate doing it though. I don't know why I just didn't block them to begin with anyway. I do that a lot too. I turn back to my other conversation.

**RevengeforSuicide**: uhm…who is this?

I wait for a while in confusion. The person either isn't talking to me anymore or they don't want me to know who they are. I'm annoyed by both options, though I don't know why. I'm feeling a little resentful today, I guess.

When the other finally does answer, I can't help but staring at the screen in surprise.

**Dancearoundthekages**: Naruto

I don't really know what to say. Absently, my hand reaches for my pocket. I pull out the tiny slip of paper that I had grabbed this morning. I don't know why I took it out of my jeans, where it had been since the night I came home from the club. At the time I felt like I needed it.

**RevengeforSuicide**: how did you get my address?

**Dancearoundthekages**: I asked Sakura for it yesterday since you weren't here

**RevengeforSuicide**: why?

I didn't mean to sound cruel, but I really don't like Sakura just giving out my address to random people. Granted Naruto is anything but random, I still don't like the idea of her just giving it to him. That, and it is kind of hard to believe. Sakura always seems to hate Naruto.

I'm not willing to admit outwardly that I'm a little afraid of talking to him, and a little embarrassed that I had kept the note he had given me. I swallow hard and wait for him to reply.

**Dancearoundthekages**: I wanted to ask you when you wanted to get together to work on our Lit report.

**RevengeforSuicide**: I'm working on it right now

**Dancearoundthekages**: Oh, well, I thought we could write up the presentation and everything one day next week

**RevengeforSuicide**: I'll see what day I'm free

**Dancearoundthekages**: Okay, Iruka-sensei assigned us days to come down to the media center during his class, ours is today

**RevengeforSuicide**: okay

**Dancearoundthekages**: so you don't have to go to his class first…just to let you know

**RevengeforSuicide**: okay thanks…I'll meet you down here then

I didn't wait for him to reply this time. I closed the window and put my away message up. I turn back to the other window I have open.

**Spinaway**: Who was it?

**RevengeforSuicide**: Uzumaki

**Spinaway**: WHAT?!

**RevengeforSuicide**: yeah

**Spinaway**: What did he want?

**RevengeforSuicide**: To discuss our Lit project…at least that's what he said

**Spinaway**: Well, what else would he want to talk to you?

Despite the pain in my wrist, I clutch the paper in my hand a little tighter.

---

---

**POV: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Location: Konoha Village High School, Choir Room**

"So he talked to you?" Hina asks as we sit on the risers in the alto section.

We have a substitute today, so we really aren't doing anything but talking, despite the teachers best efforts to get us to quiet down. I almost feel bad for her, but she should know better. Choir substitutes never last. Respect is highly lacking in this classroom when Kurenai-sensei is away.

"For a little while, yeah." I answer chuckling as the sub is completely ignored by a group of sopranos.

"Well, at least that's getting somewhere." She replies with a small smile. I smile back, though I know it isn't very convincing.

"What's wrong?" She asks worriedly as Shikamaru and Chouji come to join us.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous." I admit.

"The great Uzumaki nervous?" I glare pointedly at Shika after his comment.

"Yes." I say reluctantly.

"That's a change. And you were so bold the other night at the club." Shika reminds me.

"He was also drunk, and there was a slight possibility he wouldn't remember anything the next morning." I remind them all. "Besides, he didn't seem too happy to talk to me anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Hina's voice is muffled as she lays her head down on my shoulder.

"He was just really….. I don't know…he was really short with me." I say.

"That's an Uchiha in general, though." I look over to see Shino Aburame climbing the risers to and lay a hand on Chouji's shoulder. "This is my and Ino's phone numbers. I thought you might want them for our Lit. Project."

"Oh, thanks." Chouji takes the paper and shoves it in his jeans pocket.

"And don't worry about Sasuke. He didn't look like he felt that well this morning. He was pretty short with all of us." I nod thankfully to Shino before the quiet boy turns and walks back to the bass section to talk to Kiba.

However, though Shino's words were reassuring, I don't look forward to the bell ringing and having to go to next period.

---

---

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Konoha Village High School, Media Center**

Naruto's already logging into a computer by the time I walk into the room. The bell shrills loudly over my head and I have to resist the urge to cover my ears with my hands. My headache had done nothing but escalate over the past few hours and I was having more trouble moving my stiff muscles with each passing minute. I trudge lazily over to the blonde, pulling a chair over to join him at the computer.

"Hey." I say, and had I the strength, I would have smirked at the way he jumps up at the sound of my voice.

I all but collapse in the chair beside him as my knees give out with weakness. I'm not sure how I'm going to stand back up after this period is over. I have lunch next, maybe I could bribe Kiba and Shino into bringing me food instead of having to stand in line. Gods know I need the energy.

"Oh, hey." Naruto replies. He types something into the search bar as I lay my head down on the desk.

I let my eyes fall closed, knowing I shouldn't go to sleep, but not really caring. My wrist hurts like hell, and I know I lost too much blood last night to really be okay walking around school today. Now that my head has stopped spinning, I feel a little better. I watch the images that pass behind my lids.

_A razor blade…_

_My own, pale wrist…_

_A lot of blood…_

_Too much blood…_

I panicked last night after I finally woke up, laying on my floor. I ran to the bathroom to wash away the red, sticky liquid from my arm. I was crying, afraid. By the time I found the bandages in my hall closet, the wound stopped bleeding. However, it did nothing to help abate my fear. I must have been louder than I had thought.

Itachi came out of his room, his hair pulled and his chest bare. He didn't say anything as he wrapped my wrist in gauze and taped the whole thing up. We were beyond words now. He had stopped trying to convince me to quit cutting a long time ago. After he was done, he pulled me to him and wrapped strong arms around my shoulders, shushing me until I fell back to sleep with my head on his shoulder. He must have carried me to my room after that, because the next time I woke up I was lying in my bed with the buzzing of my alarm going off.

"Are you okay?" I'm startled out of my daydream by his voice. I open my eyes to see concerned oceanic ones staring back at me.

"Yeah," I say and lift my head again. I really need to work on our project.

"You don't look so good." Naruto tells me.

"I don't feel so good." I respond, not even worrying about correcting the grammatical error in my own words.

The blond reaches over to the other side of his chair, while I try to keep my eyes open. He turns back to me a moment later, a dark lump held in the crook of his elbow. As he lays it on the desk in front of me, I recognize it as his hoodie.

"The desk will only make your head hurt worse." He says and I don't protest as he gently pushes me back down. My head comes in contact with the soft fabric of his sweatshirt, and I know I don't have a choice in the matter. I am going to fall asleep.

My eyes close again, and I'm only vaguely aware of Naruto's fingers clicking away at the keyboard. A familiar scent seems to wrap itself around me, smothering me and every one of my senses. It's a smell I recognize instantly.

It's a warm scent that reminds me of summer and the beach that lies on the coast of Konoha and the Fire Country Ocean.

Naruto Uzumaki's scent.

**Note: I know this chapter wasn't very eventful, but I was think 'maybe I should give poor Sasuke a break from eventful', and this came out of that. I think I'm gonna do a little Kiba/Shika action next chapter... **

**1.) RevengeforSuicide -- Sasuke**

**2.) Spinaway -- Kiba**

**3.) Dancearoundthekages -- Naruto**

**Sorry if that section was a little confusing. If it was too confusing tell me and I'll try to explain it better. Other than that, leave me a note if you want. Thanks**

**--Jaide**


	6. Checkmarks

**Note: OHMIGOD! It's another update from me! and it's only been two days since my last one. Are you guys surprised? I sure am. Anyway, I just got done with my first choir concert of the year, we kicked major ass! I love being in choir at my school, we kick our band kids to the curb every time we perform together. Not that I have any problems with the band kids, we're just fiercely competitive with each other. I don't where the orchestra kids fit into the whole thing...**

**Warning: Swearing! This chapter contains Kiba's mouth, that should say enough. And a little BoyxBoy action(a little)...other than that...I don't think it's bad.**

**Disclaimer: nope...**

**Follow You**

**Chapter VI: Checkmarks**

_//So there you are/And here I stand/As far as I remember you weren't half bad/Your bedroom behavior was never more then checkmarks on bedposts/For I remember we never had/Get me outta the rain, you get me out of my clothes/Hope I don't make a sound, you hope that nobody knows/Get me out of the rain, you get me out of my clothes/Hope I don't make a sound, you hope that no one/So suck your so called pity down. Hey, that's not so bad, is it/So take your cold, cold heart and drown/And don't forget to take deep breaths.  
So suck your so called pity down/Hey, that's not so bad, is it/So take your cold, cold heart and drown/And don't forget to take deep breaths/So don't explain/Cause I know exactly what your going to say/Big words Recycled phrases, and the bittersweet taste of other boys on your lips/So now just sit here and talk about how you wanted it all/Now just sit here and talk about how you wanted it all/Do you miss looking up from the floor at my face on a stage in a crowded room/Well it's not the same/I bet you're still a sucker for those famous faces/Downtown, looking down, down, looking over the crowd I hope you're out there/Look at me now/Well it's not the same/Just look at how we've changed//_--The Academy Is

**POV: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Location: Konoha Village High School, Parking Lot**

"Fuck, it's cold!" I yell as I sit in Shino's car after eighth period. I rub my hands together before placing them in between my denim clad thighs. My teeth still chatter behind closed, chapped lips and I furrow my brow in discomfort. "God-dammit, Shino, turn the fucking heat on!"

"My god, Kiba, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Tenten says from the back seat.

"Don't pick on him, 'ten, it's not his fault he was never taught how to express himself properly." Neji's voice is beyond grating now, as I've had to hear him rag on me all day long. That's what I get for taking classes with sophomores.

I turn to glare at the couple from my seat up front, resisting the urge to punch Neji in the arm. Tenten would be in the line of fire--practically sitting on his lap--and I don't really have any reason to hurt her. It's not her fault her boyfriend's a dick. I'm actually left feeling a little better as she smiles apologetically at me. She knows about the animosity between Neji and me, knows I've never really liked the bastard.

And besides, I can't help if I get irritable when it's cold. I didn't make my parents move to this godforsaken iceberg. We used to live a safe distance away from Konoha. In the sand village, where it didn't get cold until well into the winter. My parents say that I can't possibly remember that, because I hadn't even been born before we moved. They call it being obnoxious.

I call it instinct.

I almost sing when I feel the warm air blowing on my face from the vents. I lean my head back and put my hands on the dash to soak up extra heat. I can see Shino shaking his head in amusement from the corner of my eye. I turn to ask him what he's laughing about, but something catches my eye and the words catch in my throat.

Two spaces beside us sits Itachi Uchiha's car. Black, sleek, and practically shining in it's own glory, the car itself intimidates the rest of us. I don't even want to mention how the owner of that car makes me feel.

I've met Itachi plenty of times, as Sasuke has been one of my best friends for close to three years. The elder Uchiha has always had this way about him, as if he knows everything about you before you've even opened your mouth to try pleasantly greet him. His steely gaze is the same as Sasuke's, but more intense. A hatred lies behind the deep gray eyes, something Sasuke seems to lack. However, I'm amazed time after time at how much he warms to his younger brother. It wouldn't be surprised in the least to discover Itachi knows something about his sibling that the rest of us are completely oblivious to.

Yet, we're not oblivious to it, are we…

I frown as I watch the two Uchiha's get into the car, Sasuke seeming to lean heavily against his brother's shoulder. Instead of pushing his brother away, like he would anyone else, Itachi gently holds onto Sasuke with an arm wrapped around his small waist. Sasuke's eyes are dazed as his head lulls and rests on Itachi's shoulder. He's staggering slightly, but not to the point where anyone would notice if they weren't watching him as intently as I am now. He almost looks drunk, or high maybe. I know better than to think further on that though. Sasuke isn't the type of person to come to school under the influence of something.

Shino must have seen the concern on my face because he turned in the direction I was looking and his own brow wrinkled in unease.

"Something's up with him." I say quietly and Shino nods in agreement.

"He looks so sick." Tenten remarks from behind us. "I wonder what's wrong."

"Think it has something to do with Uzumaki?" Shino's eyes lock with mine for a brief moment before we turn back to watch the black car speed away from the parking lot.

"What would Uzumaki have to do with anything?" Neji asks curiously from the back seat as we sit back and Shino pulls out to drive away.

"He and Naruto are doing a Lit. project together and the two of them have had to spend a little time together. He seemed a little out of it today after Lit. class." Shino explains quickly as we tear down the street and toward the Hyuuga complex.

"Do you think Naruto did something to him?" Tenten asks, her concern hardly masked but her pretty voice still steady.

"He did say something about Naruto earlier today, in first period." I say, remembering my conversation with the Uchiha in the media center, "I guess Naruto messaged him, but he didn't know who it was at first. Like he didn't remember giving out his address."

"He didn't give out his address, Sakura did. Naruto needed it for our project." Shino says while turning onto Neji's street.

"You think Naruto said something to him? Something that had him…you know…like that?" I ask.

"No, it wasn't anything anybody said." Neji answers my question. "Sasuke looked sick, like he was about to pass out. I don't think words effect him that much. And if something major had happened, we'd have heard. The Uchiha's aren't exactly the most private people in Konoha, despite how much they try to be."

I nod my head, knowing Neji's right. Something is wrong with Sasuke, really wrong.

The houses on the street get larger and larger as we near Neji's house. The street is filled with small mansions, and they only get bigger further down the road, where the Hyuuga complex dead ends into the Uchiha complex.

We pull into the driveway of the house right before the Hyuuga homes end.

"Well, whatever it is, seems like Itachi's got things under control." Tenten says quickly before scooting over to get out of the car. "See you later guys, thanks for the ride."

"My car will be fixed by tomorrow so you don't have to worry about picking us up in the morning." Neji comments.

"Us?" I ask with a smirk.

Neji returns my smirk with one of his own, his just a little more effective. He winks before saying, "My parents are gone for the week."

I steal a glance at Tenten who is walking up the steps to the house. The way her hips sway back and forth tells me Neji's a lucky bastard. The girl definitely knows what she's doing. The innocent act she puts on is just that, an act.

Shino pulls out of the driveway a moment later and starts back towards our part of town.

"Where are you going today?" He asks, knowing my destination varies with my moods. Sometimes I go home, sometimes I go to his place, and sometimes I go to Sasuke's.

"Actually, take me to Nara's place, I need to talk to him about when we're going to work on our project." I say and sit back in my seat, closing my eyes.

"You mean ask him when the next time he'll let you make out with him is?" Shino chuckles and I glare daggers at the side of his head.

Given how well he took the news about my sexuality, Shino sure likes to make fun of me for my various crushes. At least I got to make out with Shikamaru. Had his friends left us the fuck alone the other night, I could have gone further. Just thinking about the lazy outcast now has me stirring with discomfort.

Only one other person has ever made me feel this way. It was in seventh grade and I had just started hanging out with Shino, Neji, Sakura and Ino. I was fine with my life, having dated Ino for well over six months. Or…well…as much as junior high students can "date".

And then Sasuke Uchiha came along.

Instantly, I had felt an attraction to the skinny, dark, angsty boy. I didn't act on it though, afraid something was wrong with me. However, those "affections" had quickly turned into a sort of obsession. I was having dreams about him, and would go to great lengths to be close to him. My feelings were lost on him, as he'd had people be that way around him his whole life. But it didn't take much time for Shino to call me on it. I had begged him not to say anything, and he'd complied without hesitance.

I never really got over my crush on Sasuke. I still have dreams about him sometimes. I still find myself wanting to bite at his slender neck and snake my hands under his mercilessly tight t-shirts. I haven't acted on any of those desires, and Shino has never ratted me out.

To this day, Shino is the only one to know about me being bisexual. Well, Shino and Shikamaru now.

The Aburame was correct in knowing that I didn't want to talk to Shikamaru about my project. He knows me well enough to assume I would procrastinate on this assignment just as much as I do on every other one. However, I do need to talk to Nara.

If Shikamaru doesn't want anything to do with me that's fine, but I had to make sure he wouldn't tell anyone what he knew about me. I wasn't ready for everyone in the school to know. Not yet.

But gods, do I wish Shikamaru would open his door and kiss me like he did that night at the club. It was a feeling I don't want to forget. A feeling even Sasuke had never given me.

I'm only vaguely aware of Shino anymore, as we pull into the driveway of a house in the upper class part of town. It doesn't look like Shikamaru is without his share of money, but it's nothing compared to the houses we have just left behind. I find myself thinking he belonged in this type of family. Well-to-do, but not really rich.

"Go on, man. And give the lazy ass my regards." Shino says as I open his door. I look over at him for a second, curious.

"You don't mind that I'm going over to his house today, right?" I ask. Even though I know that, even if Shino did care, he wouldn't tell me.

"Why would I care?" He furrows his brow in genuine confusion. I smile, letting my apprehension abate slightly.

"I'll call you later?" He nods and I shut his car door behind me.

As he drives away, and I stare up at the house, my nervousness comes back.

Belatedly I wonder if I should really be doing this.

---

---

**POV: Itachi Uchiha**

**Location: Uchiha Mansion**

I have to carry Sasuke into the house when we get home. I cradle him as if he were a baby all the way down the hall and into his room. How light he is hits me again, as shockingly as it does every time I hold my brother like this. Outwardly, I don't show any emotion, but inside I'm practically screaming with worry.

_He shouldn't be this skinny…_

_He shouldn't be slashing his wrists open almost every week either…_

_He shouldn't be going through this…_

_He's stronger than this…_

I can blame myself for most of this, as I know exactly what's going on, and I'm doing nothing to stop it. I sit back and watch as he doesn't eat anything all day, and I help clean his self-afflicted wounds. The blood might as well be on my hands as much as his own.

But it's not my fault, and it's not his either.

My jaw clenches tightly when I think of our father and the way he treats the small, broken, hopeless thing in my arms.

I lay Sasuke down gently on the bed in his room. He's passed out again, probably from the energy he's had to use to keep himself upright all day. And he didn't have much energy to begin with this morning. I'm surprised he didn't slump over in the middle of one of his classes.

Smoothing his long bangs out off his pale cheek, I'm struck again with a wave of fierce protectiveness. No one should be hurting him. No one.

I've been told by many people that he looks exactly like me, and I agree with them up to a point. All the Uchiha's share a certain look.

But he is so much more beautiful than the rest of us.

Milky white skin covers both our bodies, as if we've never seen the sun in our entire lives. However his is smoother, warmer. His black hair is darker than my own, and much softer. His features are more pointed and he's built just a little slighter. And his eyes hold something mine never have. A fervor. A love.

It's too bad he can't see how much people love him.

I go to cover him with his comforter, but stop when my eye catches something he holds gently in his hand. I pull out the small piece of paper and rake my eyes over the words on it. They don't surprise me. I've heard them before. He sings them to himself sometimes. They comfort him in a way I'm not able to grasp.

I notice the words aren't written in his neat, slanted handwriting. They're written hastily, nervously.

I put the paper back in his hand and watch as he tightens his grip on it.

"Itachi?"

I look up to find his eyes bleary, but focused on me. I smile slightly back to him.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when it's time to eat." I say and turn to leave.

I'm satisfied with his even breathing as I close the door behind me.

---

---

**POV: Shikamaru Nara**

**Location: Nara Home**

"SHIKA!"

I look up from my geometry homework at the sound of my name. It's a shrill cry in my ears, and I resist the urge to cover my ears with my hands.

"Why does she insist on doing that?" I ask my empty room as I lift myself from the middle of my floor. "It's not like I can't hear her."

I pull my shirt down--it had ridden up my chest as I laid on the floor--and tighten the ponytail on top of my head. I roll my eyes for good measure as I trudge my way to the door and open it to walk into the hall.

"What, mom?!" I call just as loudly. I don't really want to go downstairs. My mom has friends over, and they all like to tell me how handsome I've become, and how interested their daughters would be in dating me.

I'm half tempted to shout "I'M GAY" every time they come over.

Well, I wouldn't be lying that much.

"Come down here. One of your friends is here." She calls back.

"Who?" I whisper to myself in confusion. Mom doesn't usually hold an interest in any of my friends. She usually just sends them up to my room. Curiosity gets the better of me and I find myself walking to the stairs.

I make my way down them lazily, stopping in the foyer and turning to walk into the living room. I'm assaulted by the smell of perfume and baked goods as soon as I walk into the room. I search the area for anyone who could have come over to the house to see me. I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I see.

Please gods, just don't let it be the Yamanaka girl again. The last time our parents tried to set us up, I nearly died of boredom and Ino looked just about ready to slaughter me and her mother.

Let's see…

Woman…

Woman…

Woman…

Kiba…

Woman…

Woman…

Wait! What? Where did Kiba come from?

He smirks at the questioning look I give him from the doorway. He's seated between two of the women on the couch with a muffin of some kind in his hand.

"Oh, there you are, Shika. Kiba was just telling us how you guys met the other night when you went out with your friends." My mom asks with a chiding look on her face. "Why didn't you tell us you'd made a new friend?"

"Didn't seem that important." I remark, not taking my eyes off the Inuzuka as he stands and comes to stand beside me.

I'm taken by surprise again by how much taller he is than me. I'm used to being taller than most people, but he practically towers over with close to four or five inches.

"Of course it's important, honey. Kiba's proven to the rest of us that he's a very nice young man." I don't fail to realize that she keeps referring to "us". My whole life story has been shared with the ladies sitting in my living room. When I tell my mom something, I tell the whole village.

I also don't miss the satisfied smirk Kiba still has plastered to his face.

"Whatever. Do you wanna go upstairs?" I ask him, already moving in that direction.

"I didn't think we'd be heading in this direction so soon." He whispers in my ear as we walk down the hall. His lips brush against the shell of my ear and I close my eyes in frustration as my body trembles at the contact.

"Why, it seemed exactly the direction you wanted to go the other night." I reply hotly. Again, I shiver as he chuckles and his breath floats over the back of my neck. He's so close to me as we move to my room. I'm not really surprised when his hand comes to rest on my hip.

When we make it into my room he goes to sit on my bed and I shut the door behind me. I lean heavily against the wood and glare at him.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly.

"Just to talk, actually." He says seriously, but I don't believe him.

"Bullshit." I retort, knowing full well what the look on his face means. "What do you want, Kiba?"

"Hn." He chuckles as he stands and comes walking towards me again. It's much the same as the other night at the club. He gazes at me with an almost feral look in his eyes, and I wait nervously for him to come closer and closer. And much like the other night I find his arms trapping me between a solid body and an even more solid wall. I look up at him, curious to the sincerity I find in his brown eyes now.

"What do you want, Shikamaru. Because that's really what I came here to talk about." He whispers and lowers his head to level me with his gaze.

What do I want?

I want him to stop looking at me.

I want him to stop breathing down my neck.

I want him to move.

I want him to stop making me feel this way.

But I don't want him to stop looking at me, because I've found I really like the way the light reflects off his irises, making it seem like his eyes are orange instead of the normal brown.

I don't want him to stop sending shivers down my spine with ever word he breathes into my ear.

I don't want him to move, as his presence surrounding me brings an unusual sense of safety.

And I really don't want to stop feeling this way.

I can tell he knows I'm weighing my options. A knowing smile graces his thin lips, and he leans closer. My body tenses as I wait for his lips to crush my own. I keep my eyes open even though he closes his. I know if I close my own I'll get lost, much like I did the other night. Gods, I was so lost.

The moment our lips connect, I know I don't stand a chance.

We'd argued the day after we'd first done this. I left the room in a hurry before I gave anything away, and he had wasted no time in following me. I recall our conversation now.

He had asked me if I really knew what I was doing. And I had told him that I knew exactly what I didn't want to do.

I'm betraying my own words now, as I bring my arms to wrap around his neck and lean further into him. I grant his probing tongue entrance and tangle my own with his, allowing him to coax me into moving away from the door and further into my room.

I'm vaguely aware of being turned around before we hit the bed, so that when I fall backwards he follows to land over me. His hands find their way under my shirt and I pull at his light brown hair.

I don't even worry about locking my door. If my mom comes up to talk me into going downstairs again, she can tell the other women that I'm too tangled in my new "friend" to come participate in their little dating game.

And tangle myself in him I do.

---

---

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Uchiha Mansion**

_--I walk up the stone steps of my home to find the front door locked. It's not like Itachi to not have the door open when I get home from my everyday adventures. But today is different, I can tell just by the feel of the wind. _

_The weather today isn't abnormal for the middle of summer in Konoha. A light breeze comes from the ocean lying to the south of the village, causing a normally unbearably hot day to be pleasant and enjoyable. I had just come from the ocean actually, the salt water drying on my bare chest and sticking with itchy persistence._

"_Sasuke!" I turn to watch as Naruto clutches his side with exhaustion._

_In all the years I've known him, my best friend has never been as fast as I am. In fact, most people are much slower than me. My gym teachers tell me my slim build makes me a remarkable runner. Just last year I won the elementary school's cross country race. The sixth graders had all been mad, because I was younger than them. I was still a baby in the school then._

_But not this year. Naruto and I have finally made it. We're the top of the school. We're sixth graders now._

_I beam down at my best friend from the top of the stairs. He shakes his head in amusement._

"_My god, could you be any faster? I feel like I'm gonna die." Naruto remarks. _

"_Well, it looks like my brother left for awhile, we're locked out." I say and come to sit beside him on my steps._

_We wait for a good hour outside, talking about the various possibilities of the next year at school. We had homework over the summer. I have already started mine and am telling him he should do the same when we're startled from our conversation by a crash that comes from inside my house._

"_SASUKE!"_

_I know that voice, it's my father. He sounds angry. No, more than angry…_

_The door to my house swings open, banging against the wall with a loud thud. I stand from my position below him._

"_The door was locked, we weren't able to get in--"_

"_Where have you been?" His voice is much calmer than I thought it would be, but it doesn't stop the frightened feeling welling inside me._

"_We..we went to the beach." I answer nervously._

"_You're trainer called me today. He said you've missed session for the past week." His eyes are hard and he walks out to stand before me. "Care to explain."_

"_I had to take the week off, I had to get caught up on my studies-" I try to explain, but before any more words can make it out of my mouth I'm forced to the ground by a slap across my cheek._

_The tears that had been clinging to my lashes were freed when the pain of both the blow to my cheek and the sickening crack of my head hitting the porch. _

_Through my blurred vision I can see Naruto's horrified face watch as I'm beaten in front of him--_

I wake to cold sweat clinging to my skin and my whole body trembling. I'm not sure, but I think I was screaming. I breathe in shallow gasps and swallow against a lump in my throat.

"Shh, calm down, it was only a dream." I hear Itachi's voice before I see him, and take a chance with guessing where he is. I throw myself into his arms. How many times have I found myself in this position over the past few weeks? Over the past few years?

Itachi is right, it was only a dream. But I thought I'd never have to revisit that time again. Didn't my father torture me enough now? Why do I have to remember it all in my dreams.

"Dinner is ready, father's not home from work yet either, do you want something to eat?" Itachi asks.

I want to go back to sleep, but the pain in my stomach has me thinking twice about food. I lean heavily against Itachi as I make my way to the kitchen. I eat a little and walk back to my room, this time without assistance.

I don't end up going to sleep easily tonight, so I decide to do some homework. I almost get up the courage to go talk to my mother.

When the door slams and my father's voice comes through the crack in under my door, my courage withers and I end up staying there for the rest of the night.

**Note: I just realized how many people I have that like Sasuke in this fic, or well... who think he's sexy and want to fuck him. What can I say? I'm a Sasuke-whore. I pair him with practically anyone! **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter. I really liked writing it. I think it's a little more eventful than the last one. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. Love you all and leave me a note if you want!**

**--Jaide**


	7. Moments Forever Faded

**Note: Hey guys!!! It's me again! I hope you all missed me enough to read this chapter! Anyway…I had a hard time writing this chapter, it's kind of one of those chapters you really have to be in a certain mood to write. If that makes any sense to any of you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: This chapter involves Rape, it's not too graphic, but if this offends you please skip over it. And the language warning stands for this chapter too, but not as much as the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer:……………………………... God, I wish**

**Follow You**

**Chapter VII: Moments Forever Faded**

_//In black and white/wounds all bound/sitting at the table/biting nails all short/the consequence of adultery,  
as he rips you from your skin/we're all paying for this and in your prayers/you believe/not blind, not blind (just for the first time)/not blind, not blind ('cause I had the best time)/not blind, not blind (a seam away from breaking)not blind, not blind (always, forever)/tasting you for the first time/just to breathe you in/breaking you for the first time/bathed in sin/not blind, not blind (just for the first time)/not blind, not blind ('cause I had the best time)/not blind, not blind (a seam away from breaking)/not blind, not blind (always, forever)/the embers will burn you/the embers will burn you/will burn you tonight/will burn you tonight/moments forever faded/will burn you tonight/moments forever faded/will burn you tonight/moments forever faded/will burn you tonight//--_Funeral for a Friend

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Uchiha Mansion**

I lay in my bed awake that night, unable to go back to sleep. I think I've slept enough today to last me a week, but I know my body disagrees. It would rather I stay wrapped up in my soft duvet for the rest of this year. For how much energy I have, I don't know that I can really protest. My back and neck ache from keeping myself standing as much as I could today. My head hurts and my limbs feel heavy. My eyes burn with a tiredness that shouldn't be present. Why would I be feeling like this and not able to fall back into my not-so-peaceful dreams?

My answer comes in the form of light footfalls down the hall. My father is still awake.

I glance at my clock again, though I know it hasn't been long since I last checked the time.

3:04 am.

I wrinkle my brow in confusion. I don't understand why anyone would be up at this ungodly hour on a week night, as most of the world has things to do tomorrow. And not to mention early in the morning. Even my father has to go to work. In fact, he's the first one to wake in the morning. However, I know he doesn't get up this early.

I don't hear fragments of conversations like I used to when I was little and would go to bed before my parents. My mother is still asleep in her room and Itachi had gone over to stay with Kisame and Sasori tonight.

The fact that my father is the only one awake frightens me.

I roll over and close my eyes. I hope that if I just relax long enough, I'll fall asleep again. I don't want to be awake with my father doing gods-know-what down the hall. If I was asleep, I would be blissfully oblivious to his movements.

I stayed in my room all this evening, not even coming out to go to the bathroom. The pressure on my bladder has me paying for it now, but I'm not about to get up. Even if I did make it to the bathroom without him noticing me, he would surely hear me close the door. It wasn't exactly silent.

Earlier, Kiba called me on my cell, asking if I was all right. I guess he and the rest of the group were "worried" about me. I've never heard those words leave Kiba's mouth before, so I took it instantly as curiosity in my personal life. I think it irks him that he doesn't know much about what goes on when I'm not with him. I don't care really, he would just have to get used to it.

I feel that familiar burning in my eyes again, the kind where it feels like my lids are plastered together. I'm not sleeping, but it's close enough to it. I can still hear my father in his room.

My body tenses when I hear his door close softly. I turn back to look through the crack of my door and am frozen to my spot when the hall light comes on. I can hear him walking down the hall, coming closer.

With the way my house is set up, my father could only have two destinations. He could be coming to my room, or walking to the stairs that led to the first floor of our house. I thought my heart would burst with wishing he would decide on the latter.

As it seems, my wishes never come true. My door is almost silent when he opens it--I ask myself why I didn't lock it before I went to bed--and the light from the hall fills my room with eerie dim glow. I know he's walking up to me, but I don't turn to look at him.

I pray that he doesn't really want anything, but I know that he does. Why would he come in my room in the middle of the night otherwise? He's never done so before.

"Sasuke."

I don't listen, I don't even act like I hear him. I'm afraid to turn around, to find what I know is waiting.

"Sasuke."

This time he reaches down to touch my shoulder. He shakes it a bit, gently, almost lovingly. I'm almost fooled.

He knows I'm awake as soon as my body tenses from his touch. He's shakes me once more, before straightening to his full height.

"Sasuke get up. We're leaving." He leaves my room after that, and I'm left with the decision of locking my door and praying he doesn't break it down, and getting up, getting dressed, and following him wherever it is he wants to go at this hour. I settle on the latter, my fear besting me in the struggle.

I dress with monotonous hands, sluggish and still exhausted. I pull on an old black t-shirt I've had for many years and a bright pink hoodie that reads 'This is how a heart breaks…'. I leave my black pajama pants on, but decide to slide my feet into the black flip-flops next to my bed. I pick up my ipod on the way out my door, and put the small earphones in my ears while closing the door closed silently behind me.

I don't chance a glance at the door down the hall, the one to Itachi's room. I know he isn't there, and the sight would just depress me. I find myself a little angry at him right now. If he were here right now, I wouldn't feel as frightened. He would be able to tell me everything is alright and hold me close like he did earlier today. The anger leaves me even more dejected than before.

I make my way downstairs and find my father already standing in the foyer beside the front door. I unconsciously quicken my pace, because the last thing I want to do now is make him mad. He doesn't like waiting very much.

The air is thicker between, which surprises me, considering how thick it has been for a long time. I can't help but suspect he's got something planned for me. I wouldn't be too far off, I suppose, as he and I haven't had the best relationship my whole life. He always has something planned for me. And it has never been good.

I shiver when he ushers me out the front door; his hand is just a little too comfortable in its place on the back of my neck. It's chilly outside and I'm thankful I brought my hoodie. I wrap my arms around myself as we walk down the stairs of the porch and start on our way down the walkway and onto the street. His hand doesn't leave my neck.

No one is outside at this hour, not even the random shinobi coming home from late night missions. It's eerie in a way, how empty Konoha feels right now…how empty I feel. Nothing speaks of comfort or safeness right now, only emptiness and the oddity of my father's hand holding me gently makes me hyperaware of my surroundings.

I wonder where we're going, as he leads me down alleys and streets I'm not too familiar with. A particular street sign catches my attention and I'm well aware that this is a place I've been told many times not to go. Konoha doesn't really have any _bad _parts of town. However, I know this place doesn't have the best reputation.

Stories of drugs and sex stand foremost in my memory. I don't recall who I've heard them from, so I settle on the fact that it has come from various--but no less informative--sources.

I think my father is afraid I'm going to run away, for his grip on my neck has tightened slightly. It has been gentle this entire time, but it isn't exactly loving. It is a warning, and I take it as such.

"It's alright, Sasuke…" I'm startled by the tenderness in my father's voice. If I could, I would turn my head to look at him questioningly. As it is, I tense just a little.

"Everything will be alright…" He sounds breathless, almost like he's afraid. But I know better. It isn't fear that has him sounding eerily calm, it's anticipation.

"You'll get your chance to redeem yourself soon."

I don't question on his words, but I desperately want to know what he means. What is he talking about? A chance to redeem myself? Is he finally going to forgive me? Finally going to accept me?

We stop at a small run down building. It reminds me of the Suna Military Base we learned about in History class last year. It must be some kind of storage building.

A man is leaning against the wall outside, with one foot planted against the brick behind him and one holding up his weight. His arms are crossed and the smoke from his cigarette is fogging up his glasses. His silver hair gleams in the light from the full moon over our heads. I'm not instantly frightened of this man, as he looks only a few years older to me. His voice is what has me wrinkling my brow in apprehension.

"Didn't think you'd show, Fugaku." The man says in a lower voice that I would have thought him capable of.

"Where is he?" My father asks impatiently.

"I'm right here."

I turn my head quickly to see another man coming down the road we're standing in the middle of. He's taller than myself, but shorter than my father. His hair is black and hangs to about his waist, and his eyes have a strange snake-like quality to them. Actually, he himself reminds me remarkably of a snake.

I don't have time to say anything before the man approaches us and my father's hand leaves my neck. I'm vaguely aware of him moving a step back as the man takes my chin in his incredibly long hand. He tilts my head up to look into his eyes. He licks his lips and smirks down at me.

I'm too scared to say anything. What is going on? I feel oddly dirty where the man touches me and the feeling grows as his face comes closer to my own and he buries his nose in my hair. My eyes go wide at the feel of his tongue on my temple and I swallow back a disgusted groan.

"He's utterly beautiful, Fugaku, and he tastes so innocent." The man says and the feel of his breath against my cheek sends shudders down my spine. I want to get out of here…now. "How in the world did you find him?"

"He's my son." I catch the bitterness in my father's voice when he says that.

The man pulls back to look at me again, and I find myself cowering in front of him. His smirk is still present and still just as disturbing.

"He does look a lot like Itachi. Though I think he's worth more. What's his name?" I'm thrown back a few paces and have to catch myself before I stumble to the ground.

"Sasuke. And how much?" I close my eyes for a moment to prevent the tears from falling at the sound of the conversation. I never thought I'd hear someone talk about me like this. How much am I worth? I don't want to know.

"Well, we'll just have to see how well performs…" The man runs a hand through my bangs while speaking. "…and how loud Sasuke-kun can scream."

With the threatening vomit rising in my stomach and the sickening smirk that traces the man's face, I almost damn well scream right there.

--

--

**POV: Iruka Umino**

**Location: Kakashi Hatake's apartment**

I sit with the small reading lamp on next to me on the couch. A pile of papers is in front of me, all of them graded and in the right order. It's a remarkably large stack and I almost crack a smile at the thought of the good students I have in my classes this year. However, that thought also makes me frown. Something has been bugging me ever since I got home from school today, and I keep having to recheck the stack to make sure I didn't miss anything.

"Give it up, Umino, it's not going to be there." I whisper to myself after the flip through the stack one more time.

"What are you still doing up?"

I'm startled from my thoughts by the voice coming from the hall. I allow my eyes to leave the papers to look up and see who is there. Not that I don't already know. I can recognize his voice just fine.

Kakashi is leaning against the wall in the hallway just outside the living room. His chest exposed and his cotton pants hanging loosely from his waist would normally be a distraction of the worst kind, but I'm too busy tonight with worrying over someone else.

"Just going through homework." I say sheepishly and go back to the stack that had previously had all of my attention. I only vaguely register him coming to sit beside me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I thought you were done with those." He breathes in my ear.

"I'm just checking something." I answer leaning my head against his own.

" 'ruka, it's three o'clock in the morning." He whispers almost worriedly. We both have to be up and ready for work in three hours.

"I know, it will only take a second, okay?" I answer feverishly.

My words are enough to frustrate him, it seems, as a second later the papers are snatched from my hand and thrown back down on the table in front of us. He stops me from reaching for them again with a hand on my wrists.

"What has gotten you so worked up?" He asks seriously. I know I can't pretend like nothing is wrong, he can always see right through me.

"It's just……one of my students didn't turn in their assignment." I say turning my head to look into his dark eyes with my own. I almost laugh at what his hair looks like now.

"That's it? 'ruka, if you're worried about something little like that, you'll never get any sleep. Students don't turn in assignments all the time. It's nothing new." Kakashi reasons.

"I know…it's just not like him to not turn one in." I say frowning and fold my legs up on the couch so I can lean against him.

"Who?" He asks while wrapping his arms around me again.

"Sasuke…Uchiha." I say quietly.

"Oh yeah, I have him for Advanced Composition fifth period. Kid's a good writer." My brow wrinkles in a mixture of remembrance and confusion.

"He's an excellent writer," I agree, "I had him in my English classes for the past few years and he was amazing. He's very intelligent. He's never gotten anything below an A because he turns in all of his assignments, and he does really well on his tests. He's really good at English. It's just not like him not to turn something in. I guess, I'm just worried about him."

"About what?" Kakashi is really good at calming me down with whispers.

"I don't know exactly, but I think it has something to do with his home life. They don't feed him properly. If he stands sideways, he practically disappears. And…I don't know, I just don't think everything's alright with him and his parents. Or maybe his brother." I reason.

"So, you think it's some kind of abuse?" He asks me and I can tell he's seriously contemplating the idea too.

"I don't know what I think." I admit.

"Well," he says, rubbing my back with his hands, "we'll just have to watch him. If you think anything is really happening, we'll get it taken care of."

These are the times when I most love him. He loves working with children just as much as I do, and there are times that he shows this sort of affection that even I can't rival. The students really do need him.

I press my lips to his and smile when he reciprocates with fervor.

"Everything alright now?" He asks while pressing his forehead to my own.

"No…but it will be." I answer honestly.

"Okay." He nods and I begin to really believe my own words.

"I love you."

"I love you."

--

--

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Konoha Storage Building**

The pain isn't something I expected, but when it came, I was obeying the orders I was being given over and over.

"_Turn over."_

I can't say how many times I felt like I was being ripped from the inside. How many times I pleaded to die there.

"_Scream a little louder."_

I am laying on the cold floor of the storage building, my naked back freezing against the stone ground. My head bangs against the wall, and my legs lay limp beneath whoever it is taking their turn. And even though I'm assaulted again and again, I think the cold gets to me more. I'm cold inside and out. Oh, how I wish it would numb everything…

"_Bite a little harder."_

I'm vaguely aware of the eyes that watch me, and the flashing of a camera as they stand around me in a sort of circle. I don't know who is taking the pictures, but I'm sure I know what they're taking pictures of.

"_Come for me."_

Each new person, each new set of instructions. I listen because I know it will hurt more if I don't. And I don't think I could live if it hurt any more, I'm hardly living now.

The blood on the floor around me can only be my own, as I can practically feel it pouring out of me. It runs down my thighs and coats my back. It's disgusting, but I'm not sickened by it.

I'm more sickened by myself, and my utter submission to these men. I allow them to do whatever they wish to me, because I want them to know how much I'm worth. I want my father to know how much I'm worth. I can redeem myself through this, he said, and I'll do anything for that acceptance.

I'll whimper and moan when I'm supposed to. I'll scream when I feel them come inside me and come in their hand when they tell me to. I'll take as much of their cocks into my mouth that I can and gag if it isn't enough. I'll lay how they want me to, tease how they want me to, and even give in to their sick fantasies that seem to involve a lot of my own blood.

When it's over, I'm a lump of weak limbs and a tired mind. I breath evenly, deeply. The cold doesn't get to me so much after everything is said and done. I take it as a comfort, the emptiness.

I'm vaguely aware of my father speaking with Orochimaru. I finally learned the man's name when I was taken into the building. He had introduced himself with whispers in my ear. I think he found my shuddering more alluring than anything as he had set out to make me shiver like that the whole time he was the one giving me directions.

It's when I'm lifted off the ground by two strong arms that I'm informed of the severity of my injuries. The cuts that line my body sting painfully, and I'm aching all over. My father had had only one request while he allowed these men to do these things.

"_Don't touch his face."_

I'm grateful now, because there will be no worry of coming up with excuses for my friends tomorrow at school. I'll just have to make sure my body is covered.

I lean into my father, because I know he's the one carrying me. I think we're outside again, because the breeze is hitting my naked form with only his arms for protection.

"I've never seen Orochimaru so interested in someone before." Is all he says to me as he carries me back home. I almost smile because I know I've done well. For the first time, I have made him proud.

It's in my room again at four thirty that I let myself fall into heavy sleep.

I don't get up when my alarm clock buzzes in my ear the next morning.

**Note: So……did I go too far? Did I torture him too much? I wanted to incorporate Orochimaru into this somewhere, and this is where he fell, along with Kabuto. Anyway, tell me what you think. I'd really like to know how I did on this chapter because it was definitely the hardest to write so far.**

**--Jaide**


	8. Rette MichRescue Me

**Note: I'm Back! I want to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter, you're truly what keeps this story going. The song that I've chosen for this chapter is actually in German, and just to let you all know now, I am not fluent in German. It could very well be completely wrong. But if you download it, you can tell it goes with this chapter. I love this song and this band! I hope you all love this chapter.**

**It's five o'clock in the morning and I've been awake all night writing this, so if there are some typos/mistakes in here than...forgive me...please?**

**Warning: Some language and sexual references**

**Disclaimer: nope**

**Follow You**

**Chapter VIII: Rette Mich/Rescue Me**

_//Zum ersten mal alleine/in unserem Versteck/ich seh noch unser Namen an der Wand/und wisch sie wieder weg/ich wollt dir alles anvertraun/warum bist du abgehaun/Komm zurück/nimm mich mit/Komm und rette mich/ich verbrenne innerlich/Komm und rette mich/ich schaff's nicht ohne dich/Komm und rette mich/rette mich/rette mich/Unsre Träume warn gelogen/und keine Träne echt/sag dass das nicht war ist/sag es mir jetzt viellecht hörst du iergendwo/mein SOS im Radio/Hörst du mich/Hörst du mich nicht/Komm und rette mich/ich verbrenne innerlich/Komm und rette mich/ich schaff's nicht ohne dich/komm und rette mich/dich und mich/dich und mich/dich und mich/dich und mich/ich seh noch unsre Namen/und wisch sie wieder weg/unsre Träume waren gelogen und keine Träne echt/Hörst du mich/hörst du mich nicht/Komm und rette mich/rette mich/komm und rette mich/ich verbrenne innerlich/komm und rette mich/ich schaffs nicht ohne dich/komm und rette mich/rette mich/rette mich/rette mich/rette mich// _--Tokio Hotel

**POV: Sauske Uchiha**

**Location: Konoha Village High School; Iruka-sensei's Literature class**

I finish my composition faster than anyone else in class. I write quickly and precisely what Iruka-sensei asks me to and turn it in on his desk when I'm finished. He smiles sweetly up at me from his seat behind the desk, but the expression leaves my stomach churning. Smiles are no longer sweet, no longer welcomed. I don't like seeing them directed towards me, because I don't deserve them. And all I can do is stare at him while he grins up at me.

I've been going over the situation in my head over and over again. Going over every aspect. And all I come up with are the images of me laying on my back on the cold floor of the storage building. The man above me taking pictures of me, as I give myself over to whatever it is that they are doing.

…_flash…_

My arms above my head, my legs spread wide. A pouting look on my face, eyes begging.

…_flash… _

Chains around my wrists, neck and ankles. Come strewn across my abdomen and a pained expression on my face.

…_flash…_

My hand wrapped around my own erection, the other trailing saliva from my mouth down my chest.

…_flash…_

The fingers of one of my hands disappearing into my own entrance, while I bite down in pain on my other fingers.

…_flash…_

…_flash…_

…_flash…_

I found the photos two days ago, when I was looking for scissors to cut a stray thread from the sleeve of my shirt. I had looked in the bathroom and hadn't found them, so I went searching in my parents bedroom. Into their nightstand.

I wish now, I had just let the stupid thread be.

The pictures never showed anyone but myself. And I vaguely remember posing for them that night. I remember the encouraging words Orochimaru whispered in my ear. Oh, how they had sounded reassuring then.

I'm not too naïve to ask why the pictures are in my parents nightstand drawer. And I know exactly what it is now that my father was so proud of that night. Because even though it sickens me to think this, I know I'm photogenic, and everything on those photos looked almost natural. Almost like I was enjoying myself.

I hope my parents enjoy looking at them…

"Sasuke-kun?" I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Iruka-sensei's voice. I shake my head to clear it and turn my focus back to the man in front of me.

"…y-yes, Iruka-sensei?" I ask in a mere whisper.

"Are you alright? You spaced out for a moment." He says worriedly. I have to force my breathing to even.

"Yes. I'm fine." I answer dutifully and look down when he hands me something. It's my composition and he has already graded it. Was I really standing here like a moron for that long?

"You're paper is good, Sasuke-kun. Come by after school today, I wish to talk to you about it further." He says and turns to the student that stands beside me to turn in their paper.

I take the paper from him and turn to go back to my seat. I wonder why he wants to see me later. My paper is about the similarities between Suna and Konoha literature. What more does he want to talk to me about. There are only so many similarities, and I'm fairly sure I reviewed all of them.

Sitting back down in my seat, I notice a small piece of paper folded on my desk. My name is written neatly across it. I sit down and pick it up gently, unfolding it quietly so I won't get caught. Iruka-sensei has only caught three people with notes before, and every time he reads them aloud to the rest of the class. It's an amusing tactic, when not being used on oneself.

I know who wrote it, as I've seen the handwriting enough to memorize it. I have half a mind to just get up and throw it away. However, I haven't really spoken to anyone today, so I guess I owe it to some of my friends to at least listen--or rather read--what they have to say.

_Sasuke,_

_I just wanted to ask you what was wrong. I know I've been asking you that all day, but I'm really worried. Kiba is too, he and I talked earlier this morning. Don't get angry, someone's got to be talking about you, don't they? Might as well be friends. Concerned friends. Just tell me what's wrong, please. I remember when you and I could talk about anything. What happened to that? I really wish you would cheer up. I don't like seeing you down like this. _

_Write me back._

_Love, Sakura_

I don't write her back though. I crumble the paper in my hand and let it drop to the floor underneath my desk. I can feel Naruto's eyes watching me from his seat beside mine. I'm sure he read the note too, he could undoubtedly see it from where he's seated.

My stomach is still churning, but from Iruka-sensei's smile or Sakura's words, I'm not sure. Since when has she become my mother? Since when does she worry about me? The only thing she's worried about is whether or not she can get in my pants.

I have a newsflash for you Sakura, they're reserved for certain older men who get off to pictures of me bloody and naked on a stone floor. Not for pretty redheads that pretend to care about me.

I lay my head down on my desk, my face buried in the crooks of my arms.

It takes everything I have not to let my shoulders shake with my sobs.

I know I'm not doing a very good job with that when I feel a strong hand rub my back affectionately. But I don't have enough pride to push Naruto away today.

--

--

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Konoha Village High School; Cafeteria**

I poke at my mashed potatoes with a plastic fork, creating mountains with the bland food in a tiny plastic bowl. I hate school food. However, I think that anything put in front of me right now would make me sick to my stomach. I hardly keep down my soda while I watch Kiba wolf down his third processed soy hamburger. The ketchup and mayonnaise spilling over the side of the bun reminding me a little too vividly of certain body fluids I had been drenched in a week ago. I turn my attention else where.

My eyes come to land on a pair of green ones and they hold my attention.

Sakura really is pretty, beautiful even. What sick fascination would Orochimaru get out of her. The thought leaves me desperate for her to never find out. Actually, I hope no one ever meets that man.

But for how much I hate him, I don't blame him for what happened. In fact, I'm almost grateful to him.

No one has ever whispered in my ear like that. No one has ever told me I'm beautiful with quite as an alluring tone as his. No one has left me feeling empty and weak as much as he did that night. Completely without purpose other than to serve him. And it felt good. To have a purpose. To please him. To please father.

I pull money from my pocket and flip through it to find a one dollar bill. I need water, and not from the disgusting water fountain down the hall. I need saliva free water.

I go through the bills like they were nothing. Sifting through the hundreds, the fifties, the twenties. Until I reach the one I'm searching for and pull it out before going to put the wad back in my pocket.

My hand is stopped before it makes it back to my pocket by fingers that wrap around my wrist. The money is wrestled from my fingers easily and I stare at Kiba as he fiddles with it.

"My god, Uchiha, I knew you were loaded, but damn!" He says and I make a grab for the money. He pulls it out of my reach, still eying it.

"Just give it back, Kiba." I say almost pleadingly. My voice still has that monotonous ring to it, but he looks at me strangely after the words leave my mouth.

"Why, Sasuke," he questions while I grab the money from his hand, "is it tainted or something? Did you whore yourself out for it, or what?"

My eyes grow wide, I can feel them. I stare at him openly, offended. The tears that prick at the corners of my lids are threatening to spill over again. I don't think anyone here has ever seen me cry. The only people who have are the cheerful blonde across the cafeteria and my older brother who is in his class right now. It would surprise the people sitting around me to say the least, but I'm not able to fight it off.

What can I tell them? That Kiba is right? That the money was given to me directly from Orochimaru the day after I fucked him and his gang on the floor of that storage building? Because that was the truth, wasn't it? That was what had happened.

"Sasuke?" I don't turn to see who it is that called my name. It sounded like Neji, or Shino maybe.

Kiba's realization is written plain on his face. He blinks a few times; to clear his head, I think. And then a small chuckle escapes his throat and he's smirking maliciously at me.

"So that's it, huh?" He asks shaking his head. But I can't tell if it's in amusement or disappoint. "You won't give it up to anyone who actually has feelings for you, but you have no problem fucking people you don't even know, if it means they'll give you money. Aren't you supposed to be rich? Or are you guys in a bind, and you needed to help out? Use the only thing you actually have to get money. 'cause that is all you have, isn't it, Sasuke?"

The tears are already pouring down my cheeks, I can feel them drip onto my hands that lay in my lap. My vision is blurred, but I don't back down.

"What do you want me to say, Kiba?" I don't have the energy to deal with him, but I don't want him to know. I know he's already figured it out, and I know that my words aren't helping to dissuade him.

"I want you to tell me it isn't true." He says and I jerk back when he reaches to touch me, he pulls back and his brow wrinkles in confusion. "But you can't do that can you? Because that really is all you are. Nothing but a tease, a fucking slut. Who was it, Sasuke? Or do I even have to ask. If your going for anyone, it might as well be them all. God knows they all want you."

As he stands and walks toward the restroom, I feel my resolve break completely. My shoulders wrack with sobs and I hastily make a grab for all of my belongings. My hand wraps around my bag and I fly from the cafeteria, not caring to hear the teachers on duty ask me where I'm going.

I'm not one to run from my problems, but before everything that happened, I wasn't a lot of things. I'm turning into that kid. The one that shows emotion, the one that can't handle themselves. When did this happen? When did I turn into someone who couldn't hold a conversation with anyone without letting it all fall? I was so good at it? What happened? What broke?

I make it to the end of the hall before I collapse to the ground. I fold in on myself, pulling my legs to my chest and sitting with my back against the lockers.

I don't understand what's going on. Kiba was one of my best friends. What happened to that. I thought I could count on him.

"You can't count on anyone, Fucker." I whisper to myself. "Didn't you learn this long enough ago?"

"Sasuke!" I don't move, though I don't really want to deal with Naruto right now. "Sasuke!"

His breathing is deep and he falls to his knees beside me. He's looking at my face, but I don't turn to him.

"Sasuke…"

"Just go away, Naruto."

"No."

My eyes shift to him then. His face shows pity and something else I can't quite name. It makes me sick.

"GO AWAY!" I shout but don't have enough strength to do anything about him being there. My tears start anew and I press my forehead into my jean-clad knees. The fabric is rough and hurt a little, but the pain is nothing to me.

"No." He says. Just as calmly, just as sure. I wish I could have that resolve right now. "Now," he continues and I'm aware of him shifting to sit beside me, "what happened?"

"Nothing." I say quietly. I know it's childish, but I don't care.

"Bullshit, it's nothing! It's not everyday you see and Uchiha run from anything, crying no less." Naruto practically yelled.

I look back to him. I close my eyes when his hand reaches out to put a strand of hair behind my ear. I lean into his touch, my lips brushing against his palm. I can feel him shiver at my touch.

When I open my eyes again, I am much closer to him. I don't know which of us moved, but I have a feeling it was me. I lean closer and press my lips tentatively to his. A flood of memories hits me. Things we did when we were younger. The first day of school and learning I would have to work with him again. The feel of these lips on my ear that night at the club. The note that I still kept in my back pocket.

When I pull away from him his eyes were wide and maybe a little fearful. I lift myself enough to swing one of my legs over his, straddling him and taking his hands in my own. I guide his hands up my thighs and let them rest on my hips. All the while I watch him watch me. Never breaking eye contact.

Kiba's words come back to me and I grind my hips down into the larger boy under me. His eyelids flutter a little and he swallows hard. I do the same and bury my face in the crook of his neck, licking the spot right under his ear. Remembering what I had been told to do to Orochimaru that night.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispers while I keep the steady pace with my hips, he's pushing back as much as he can while sitting on the floor. I can feel his erection through our pants. I know he wants this, but I still have to ask.

I lift my head again and look into his blue eyes, the pity is still there, and I've found out what else, lust.

"Sasuke, stop." He pants and his hands tighten around my hips in a futile attempt to get me to stop what I'm doing to him.

"Do you want me?" The question lingers in the air for a few moments.

"Yes." He answers me breathlessly and I have to fight to smirk triumphantly. However, it gets to hard to keep going with his hand forcing me to slow down and then stop completely.

"But not like this." He says sternly, his eyes hard and demanding. His resolve is stronger than my own and I break all over again.

He wraps his arms around me and lets me fall into him. I'm still hard, but coming down from the headiness quickly. My body is once again wracked with sobs and wrap my arms around his neck to get closer.

His scent is familiar. Something I've never associated with anything bad. It's good, and I feel like I'm tainting him by laying here in his arms. I'm not good enough for him.

He doesn't want me the same way Orochimaru did, or the way my father does. He wants to sit here and rock me back and forth while my sobs die down.

If only he knew how much I appreciate him right now.

"Can…can I stay with you today?" I ask nervously, pulling away enough to look at him again.

He nods and it's all I need right now.

--

--

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Konoha Village High School; Kakashi-sensei's classroom**

The bell that rings at the end of eigth period is somewhat of a savior to the children who occupy KVHS from seven o'clock in the morning till three o'clock in the afternoon. I too am grateful to hear the sound at the end of my Advanced Composition class. Glad for the fact that I get out of this building, and glad that I don't have to go home after school.

I'm looking forward to seeing Naruto for once.

But I have to wait until I'm done talking to Iruka-sensei about my paper.

My stomach clenches again while thinking about what exactly he could be wanting to say to me. And it's with anticipation of both the good and bad kind that I pack my bag and get ready to leave the classroom.

I almost make it to the door before I'm stopped by the familiar voice of Kakashi-sensei, asking me to wait before I leave.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" I ask and turn back to him before making my way back up the aisle of desk to where he's standing and erasing the notes on the blackboard. He was going over common grammatical errors found in research papers today. It was nothing I didn't already know.

"I just want to talk to you for a moment." He says and rubs the excess chalk off on his shirt.

"I don't mean any disrespect, sensei, but I'm supposed to see Iruka-sensei after school today. So-"

"He won't mind that I'm keeping you, Sasuke-kun. And if he does, you won't be the one punished for it. Trust me." He cuts me off.

His words strike me as odd, and I wonder why he says them in that particular tone. It was almost…playful.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking," I say and come to lean against his desk, "are you and Iruka-sensei dating?"

"Why," He turns to regard me with a wink, "however could you guess?"

I feel my cheeks flush and look away from him. Now that I think about it, there have been more than one occasion that Iruka has spoken of Kakashi. Anyone who couldn't see it would be an idiot.

"Where did you get that cut on your neck, Sasuke?" I'm pulled back to his attention and unconsciously touch the scab running down the length of the tendon on my neck. It hadn't been deep, but it would take awhile to completely get rid of the scab.

"Nowhere," I answer instinctively and Kakashi's pointed look has me mentally chiding my own words, "I have a cat." I recover.

"A cat?" He turns back to his blackboard and starts writing on it. I can hear the disbelief in his voice. "What's your cat's name?"

"…err…Kitty." I have to resist the urge to smack myself in the forehead.

"A cat named Kitty?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and lean more heavily on his desk.

He turns to me again and crosses his arms over his chest. I feel like he's going to start yelling at me. His eyes are hard and his body rigid. It startles me when he softens a moment later.

"You know, Sasuke, a year ago Naruto Uzumaki's father died." This guy has yet to really shock me with anything, but his bluntness seems a little overboard. "Sometimes, Iruka will go over and see if he's okay. He's been sort of a foster-parent to Naruto for quite some time now."

"It must be tough," I comment looking down again, "not having parents."

"It can sometimes be worse having them." My head jerks up at his words but find nothing indicating he was playing.

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask frightened. What does he know about me? What does he know about what's happened?

I watch as he takes a small note card from his desk drawer and scribbles something on it hastily. When he hands it to me I see that it's a phone number. His phone number.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, need something, or just someone to talk to, give me a call." He says and goes back to writing on his chalkboard.

I leave with the card clutched firmly in my hand and head to Iruka-sensei's room.

I want to be angry with Kakashi-sensei. Who is he to assume I need someone to talk to? But the anger dissolves with yet another bout of tears that make their way down my cheeks.

The ties that have been broken, and the ties that have been built.

I'm just too tired to keep track anymore.

**Note: So? Did this chapter make up for some of the cruelness of the last one. Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing with this fic. I'm just writing each chapter as it comes to me. I don't really have any plans…not really. So if you guys have any suggestions or things you would like to see happen, you're more than welcome to tell me. Anyway, again thank you to all who have reviewed and I hope I'm not disappointing. Sasuke is really OOC in this chapter I know, but I think it works with this fic, with everything that's going on with him. I hope to incorporate Kakashi into this more.**

**Thanks to everyone, and I'll see you next chapter. Review, if you please.**

**--Jaide**


	9. Disguising Mistakes with Goodbyes

**Note: OMFG! Can you believe it? I'm back! I know it's been awhile since I've written for Follow You, but now you all know I'm not dead. Just a few things I'd like to say before the chapter...**

**I love all of you who have reviewed! Thank you so much!**

**I absolutely love this song, in fact, I love most of Emery's songs! Oh, behold the emo-y goodness! Anyway, actually this wasn't originally going to be the Chapter's theme song. How I choose songs for chapters is, I pick a song from my ipod and put it on repeat. It plays the entire time I'm writing said chapter and becomes highly attached to it. Seriously, the song and chapter do a lot of bonding. So I picked a song (Cadence, by Anberlin which will probably make an appearance in this fic somewhere) and I started writing, but it didn't flow right, so I had to switch the song to match my mood/chapter content.**

**And I don't know if I've been clear on a particular subject in this fic, and if any of you have read "Behind Closed Doors" then this is a no-brainer for you. I am a complete and utter Uke!Sasuke fan! SasUKE! So that's what this fic will contain...**

**Well, on with the chapter I guess!**

**Warning: Self-mutilation and sexual abuse references...nothing really major, but you should be informed nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I'm about ready to just throw this thing out the window...you all know I don't own Naruto...if I did, there would be a lot more boyxboy action and Sasuke would be tortured just a little bit more...**

**Follow You**

**Chapter IX: Disguising Mistakes with Goodbyes**

_//Just take it back/They are only words/We hold the tether/We're here together/We paint the night/Only to find/It's cracked and peeling/Each face revealing/What we don't say/(I feel your hair through my fingersevery silk strand takes my breath away)/Let's take these line and draw ourselves out of here/This shipwreck from set sail/We will map the stars tonight they help to find a way/when all is said, words can breathe more life than death/the innocence that people share/when touching on secrets and letting down hair/Over and over let's not forget last time/I've kept the best parts and play them in my mind/This is tomorrow so take it or leave it/Empty diaries we have nothing to say/And we will take the right steps to keep these pages cleanYou want the answers and I see them on your face/You need to know this is where the promise breaks/I can give you my answers/I know (I know)/If stay (you stay)/This will be ours to take/Inside I am overwhelmed (I feel so good)/From holding back (I want you for all of my days)/But know that this won't be forever/I can't stay here/You can't ask me/Just so you would know//_-- Emery

**POV: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Location: Nara house**

I let my fingers slide through Shikamaru's unbound hair that rests against my naked chest. We lay together on his oversized bed, inside his oversized room, in his oversized house. I say it like this because, with him laying on my chest, his breathing coming in still-erratic pants ghosting over my sweat-slicked skin, he seems so small. So delicate and fragile. In fact, both of us do. And our situation too, something that should seem at least a little bigger.

But it doesn't.

Because my mind is on bigger things, bigger issues.

"_What do you want me to say, Kiba?" _

I close my eyes to block out his pained expression and the utter submission that was in his voice. And to block out my own hurtful words that I'd screamed at him for his lack of proper response.

"_I want you to tell me it isn't true." _

Gods, I'd been so hopeful. But I'd known he wasn't able to do what I'd asked of him. I'd known by the tears in his eyes, and the strain in his voice.

"_But you can't do that can you? Because that really is all you are. Nothing but a tease, a fucking slut. Who was it, Sasuke? Or do I even have to ask. If your going for anyone, it might as well be them all. God knows they all want you."_

Why did I say it? Why did I let myself tell him that?

Because he is just that? A tease? A slut?

I want to tell myself it's true so I can feel better. So I can go back to brushing Shika's soft hair with my fingertips, so I can give all of my attention to the boy that really would rather be with me.

But I know it's not true. And I'd known it then too. The tears in his eyes, the strain in his voice.

Something had happened, and it was far deeper than any of us could even imagine. Because we didn't want to imagine Sasuke Uchiha crying in the cafeteria and running away from us all. We didn't want to imagine what would make such a thing happen. We couldn't imagine it, and I had gotten so frustrated with him.

We're his friends, dammit! I've told him countless times that if he needed to talk to someone he could talk to me. But I hadn't been foolish enough to think that he'd actually do such a thing.

So now I'm stuck trying to figure out what had made Sasuke Uchiha, the stoic, unfeeling bastard, break down in front of us all.

And I don't know, maybe he had told someone, when I had scrambled from the table to cover up my own anger and frustrated tears. When I hadn't come back to school to finish the rest of classes.

I had simply walked to Shikamaru's and waited for the lazy genius to make his way home. And he had, inviting me in from the cold, and taking me upstairs to his bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

I look down to find dark hazel eyes staring back at me. I heard his question but don't him right away. I just go back to stroking his hair and staring at his too white ceiling. I noticed it the first time I came here, that this place is always too…something.

Too big.

Too white.

Too clean.

It all makes sense though, because both of Shikamaru's parents are doctors at Konoha Village Hospital. It makes sense for them to have things this way. This big. This white. This clean.

It makes me wonder if I really belong here, in this big, white, clean house.

"Kiba?"

My eyes shift to his again, this time recognizing the look he's giving me. It's confused…and slightly worried.

Why would he be worried about me? Why should anyone be worried about me?

"What?" I ask him monotonously, able to keep my tone from showing my distress, but not my eyes. He sees everything there, I'm sure.

"I asked you what was wrong. You didn't answer me." He says calmly and sits up on his elbows. More of his body is exposed to the cold air in the room and his skin is quickly littered with Goosebumps. I run my hand down his chest, feeling the sweat there. It matches my own, and I almost want to whimper at the loss of contact, because now I'm cold.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" I don't really want to discuss this with him. I don't really want to discuss it with anyone.

He raises a brow at me, something that vaguely reminds me of Sasuke and I have to turn away from him. He reaches out to grip my jaw before I'm able to do that though.

"What. Is. Wrong?" He asks again, putting emphasis on each word.

"How do you know something's wrong?" I say pushing him off of me the rest of the way so I can sit up and pick my pants up from the floor. "How do you know this isn't how I always am?"

"Something is wrong." He says matter-of-factly. Laying back down on the bed and covering himself up with the white duvet.

"How do you know that?" I practically yell back at him. I put my arms through the sleeves of my polo before slipping it over my head. It's a little tight, so it stretches over my stomach. "You don't know anything about me."

"What?" He really looks confused now, but he doesn't leave his spot on the bed. He just blinks curiously at me while I finish dressing and start to gather my things to put them in my book bag.

"It's true." I stop to gaze at him again, straightening my body as I come the realization myself. "You know nothing about me. We just started hanging out, what, a week ago? How could you possibly know anything about me?"

"Kiba?" He's standing now and walking over to me. He's in nothing but his flannel pajama pants and his hair brushes against his bare shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

I stare at him as he comes to stand before me. "Why am I here?" I ask him. "What are we doing?"

"Kiba I-"

"No." I say firmly and take a step away from him. "No, this isn't right. I barely know you. You barely know me. What the hell am I doing?"

He stops following me and just shakes his head. He looks a little lost and disappointed, but I wouldn't know that because I don't really know him at all.

Why had I thought this could work out? Why had I jumped at this opportunity to…to what exactly? What had I thought this was? What did I think I was doing, coming here, waiting for him to come home?

No, this isn't right. None of this is right. I feel dirty and lost and nothing like myself.

Because I'm not myself.

Kiba Inuzuka wouldn't fuck some random boy he's only known a week. Kiba Inuzuka wouldn't run away from school after yelling at his friend. Kiba Inuzuka wouldn't have yelled at his friend at all.

"_What do you want me to say, Kiba?" _

Gods, why can't I get him out of my head?

"Kiba…"

"I have to go." I say to Shikamaru and bend down to grab the strap on my book bag.

"Kiba…"

"I'll see you around." I pull the bag over my shoulder and start for his bedroom door. It, too, is big, white, and clean.

"Kiba!"

I stop when I feel his hand on my arm. It's warmer than my own skin and it brings back memories. I turn to look at him now.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong. What did I do?" He asks, and it's strange because I really see how much emotion he puts into this. How much emotion he's always put into this. More than what he does anything else.

"You didn't do anything." I reassure him. "It was me."

"Somehow, I doubt that." He whispers, his brow still raised.

"No," I say, "you weren't there, you didn't see it."

"What happened?" He asks calmly and takes me hand in his. I allow him to pull me back into the room.

"I just…said some things….to Sasuke." I explain and follow him to his bed again. He nods his head in understanding, or to encourage me to continue. I'm not sure. However, now that I've started, it seems I can't stop. "I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to hurt him. But I did. I hurt him. And gods, you should have seen his face. He was so…"

"So what?" Shika pulls me into bed with him, and I lay on my side facing him. His eyes are warm, warmer than they should be. Why hadn't I been like that earlier. Why hadn't I been understanding and calm. Instead, I had yelled and stomped away. And I completely disregarded how Sasuke must have felt. Being splayed open like that in front of everything.

And gods, he had looked so…

"…broken." I finish my sentence and my thought with that one word. Because that one word summed it all open. "He was just so broken."

"What happened to him, Kiba?" Shika asks, still so calm. His fingers are in my hair, soothing me with ministrations that mimic those I was just giving him. I close my eyes for a moment, distracted, and don't quite follow his words.

"What?" I whisper, opening my eyes again.

"You talk about him a lot," Shika goes on to explain, "You say you're worried about him. Talk about things he does or says that bother you…Naruto says things too. Says he's…broken. What happened to him? What made him…broken?"

His words catch me by surprise and I find myself holding my breath in concentration. What did happen to him? Obviously something involving that money he had earlier. And probably along the lines of what I had guess. But Sasuke? Having sex for money? Why?

The absurdity of that very thought should have been humorous. But it isn't funny, and I'm not laughing.

Because I know my words struck a nerve today. A nerve that caused him to literally break in front of us all, and run from the cafeteria.

But to say that I knew exactly what was going on would be a lie. Sasuke isn't the kind of person to tell anyone that there's something wrong.

And something was so definitely wrong.

"I don't know." I answer Shikamaru, and the weight of my confession is enough to bring me to tears. I shake my head and close my eyes again, pressing my forehead to Shikamaru's tightly. "I don't know."

He doesn't say anything, just keeps running his fingers over my scalp and I've never been so thankful for silence in my life.

--

--

**POV: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Location: Konoha Village Apartments, No. 13**

I watch intently as Sasuke closes his eyes slowly. He's been dozing off for the past hour and I was just waiting for him to finally give in to his exhaustion. I'm content when it seems that he won't wake back up and I turn back to my computer screen.

**Dancearoundthekages: **Gods, Hina, I'm completely in love with him…

**Blushredroses: **::laughter:: well, I could have told you that

**Dancearoundthekages: **I can't help but feel a little nervous though

**Blushredroses: **Why is that?

**Dancearoundthekages: **he's sleeping right behind me…how do I sit here and not…do something

**Blushredroses: **do you want to do something?

**Dancearoundthekages: **do you want that solo in choir? Of course I want to do something

**Blushredroses: **so do it

**Dancearoundthekages: **I can't just do it, Hina

**Blushredroses: **Why not…he came home with you…he's sleeping on your bed…sounds to me like he wouldn't mind you doing something

**Dancearoundthekages: **…I can't…you weren't there in the hallway with us, so you wouldn't understand…but…I don't want to hurt him…

**Blushredroses: **From what you've told me, Naruto, I think he's hurt himself enough…

**Dancearoundthekages: **which is exactly why I shouldn't do anything

**Blushredroses: **No…that's exactly why you should…you won't let yourself hurt him, Naruto, I know that, you know that…but he doesn't…and if anything, he needs to know that you can be there…and you will be there…

**Dancearoundthekages: **I know…I know

**Blushredroses: **so what do you plan on doing?

**Dancearoundthekages: **I don't know…he's sleeping right now…so…

**Blushredroses: **well, I've got to go…Neji just got home and we're going out for his birthday…

**Dancearoundthekages: **alright…I'll talk to you later

**Blushredroses: **see you, love you

**Dancearoundthekages: **see you, love you

I turn back to him then, the object of my affection and anxiety. He's laying in a different position than before, having moved from his simple curl to somewhat sprawled. I want to laugh, because he looks so cute and comfortable, but I don't want to wake him so I just smile warmly. But it quickly turns to a frown as I watch him.

He moves around a lot still. I figured that out the first time he spent the night at my house, but it was different then. Then, it was just a little boy trying to get comfortable in an unfamiliar place, scooting closer and closer to the comfort of someone he knew. Now, he seems more…disturbed. Not frightened, but uneasy, wary.

His face isn't serene, not like it should be. And I wonder vaguely if he ever gets a break from his torture, or if it follows him to his dreams.

And…I wonder what exactly that torture is now.

Is it the same as it was when I knew him? The same beatings, mentally and physically. Two types of abuse that usually coincide. He was survived them for so long.

Has it changed at all? Gotten better? Worsened?

He's curling up again, but it isn't just him moving in his sleep anymore. It's him closing up, closing in. Protecting himself from his own thoughts.

His hand comes to scratch at the arm guards covering his wrist. I would imagine that they're itchy in the heat of my bedroom and the blankets that cover his thin frame. I should turn down the furnace, I'm a little hot myself.

I get up to check the thermostat out in my living room, and am almost out my bedroom door before I'm stopped again.

"No, don't…"

The words came out in a whimper, and I turn to see Sasuke fully curled in on himself. He's still scratching at his arm guards, maybe even a bit more furiously.

"Please, stop…" He whispers again, shuddering. He lets out a strangled sob.

"Sasuke?" I say quietly while moving towards the bed. "Sasuke, are you awake?"

Of course, he's not. He's just having nightmares. That's so typical for him. I had gotten quite used to them back when we used to share that bed every weekend.

"…I…I want…please…him…please…" I don't know what he's trying to say, but I listen with rapt attention.

His fingers find their way under his arm guards and he scratches even more feverishly. I grab his wrist and pull his hand away, before he can leave marks on his own skin. I reach for the armguards myself.

It's a little difficult pulling them off his arm, as if they're stuck to his skin.

My mouth drops in a silent gasp when I find out how true my thoughts were.

"Sasuke…why?" I ask as I stare down at his scar littered forearm. The crosses of scabs start at his wrists and work their way up his arm. The cuts are deep, and I can tell that a lot of blood was lost from most of them. It explains the exhaustion, instantly.

"Oh my god…" I say as I pull off the other armguard. This arm, too, is completely covered.

I swallow hard, struggling to keep my rising nausea at bay. The bile does it's best to creep its way up my throat.

He's still asleep, amazingly, but he seems to have calmed some. He's no longer muttering, and his brow isn't creased anymore. That thought makes me feel better and I sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

I can do nothing but stare at him now. I dare not touch him, because I don't want him awake yet. Not before I know what I'm going to say to him.

But what do I say to him? What do you say about something like this?

My mind roams free on that thought for a moment, before I decide to get up and move away from him.

I need to turn the heat down, because everything just got so much hotter.

I have every intention of going to my living room and crossing over to the thermostat, but I don't make it that far.

I collapse to my knees just outside my bedroom door and let the first tears fall to the ground.

And the silence of my apartment is anything but welcoming.

--

--

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Konoha Village Apartments, No. 13**

"_SASUKE!"_

_I hear it again. _

_The sickening voice of one I used to love. I used to admire.._

_Now, I feel nothing for him._

_Now, I feel nothing at all._

_I moan as I'm pressed into the mattress of a bed I'm too familiar with. I moan as he laps at my naked chest. I moan as his teeth clamp down on my neck, sucking at the pulse point and leaving me with yet another marking. I moan as he grabs a hold of my shaking hips and steadies my rhythm to match his own. I moan as he slams into me with each thrust. I moan as he whispers my name, menacingly yet lustful._

"_SASUKE!" _

_I drown out Naruto's voice._

_And my moans grow louder and louder…_

I wake, startled and shaking. I'm sweating and I know it has more to do with my dream than the actual temperature in the room.

I'm panting and try to stop myself from breathing so hard because it does nothing but remind me of his breath in my ear, hot across my cheek.

Shakily, I stand from the bed and look around. Naruto is no where in sight, which is kind of a surprise.

Had I really been out that long?

I walk to the door and open it, the hallway seems much cooler than his bedroom. I take measured steps down the dark hall, fully expecting to hear him sooner or later. Maybe he's in the kitchen, eating ramen. Or maybe he feel asleep on the couch, I was taking up his bed.

I do find him in the living room, on his couch, but he isn't sleeping.

He pins me with angry cerulean eyes.

"So…" He says, his tone a little frightening. "…you do wake up. I have to say, I'm surprised you didn't die in your sleep."

It's then that I notice my black armguards clutched firmly in his hands, and the unfamiliar cold air on my wrists.

And the silence is thicker than it's ever been.

**Note: HAHA! Behold my silence theme! Sorry, I had to do it. I love the word, the concept...everything about silence and it's power and angst. Anyway, I was reading some fics earlier and noticed how much Naruto is tortured and tortured...so you know what...it's time for Sasuke to join him, I think. Though, I think I torture him plenty in my fic, I want to see more people torture my dear, dear sasuke! Naruto needs to be a savoir more, dammit! And more dominant! I know I may loose readers because of the whole Uke!Sasuke thing in this fic, but whatever... Narusasu is my OTP, not Sasunaru. Anyway, I need feedback people, I think I've got the rest of the fic done in my head...but if you all have suggestions, tell me and I might sit and think "that's a damn good idea". So, review if you feel I'm worthy...if not...then don't review, I guess. ::laughter:: love you all**

**-Jaide**


	10. Emergency

**Note: Wow! Lookit guys! I'm not dead! lol... This song is by the group Paramore, whom I love. I love that the singer is a girl, she's totally and cute and completely kick-ass. **

**Warnings: mentions of self-mutalation, rape and other torture that I love to put our dear Sasuke through. **

**I'd like to thank all who reviewed for last chapter, you guys keep this story going! And keep Sasuke's spirits up!**

**Alright, well here's the chapter.**

**Follow You**

**Chapter X: Emergency**

_//I think we have an emergency/I think we have an emergency/If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong/Because I won't stop holding on/So are you listening?/So are you watching me?/If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong/Because I won't stop holding on/This is an emergency/So are you listening?/And I can't pretend that I don't see this/It's really not your fault/And no one cares to talk about it/To talk about it/Cause' I've seen love die way too many times/When it deserved to be alive/I've seen you cry way too many times/When you deserved to be alive/Alive/So give up every chance you get/Just to feel new again/I think we have an emergency/I think we have an emergency/And you do your best to show me love/But you don't know what love is/So are you listening?/So are you watching me?/Well I can't pretend that I don't see this/It's really not your fault/And no one cares to talk about it/To talk about it/Cause' I've seen love die way too many times/When it deserved to be alive/I've seen you cry way too many times/When you deserved to be alive/Alive/The scars they will not fade away/And no one cares to talk about it/To talk about it/Cause' I've seen love die way too many times/When it deserved to be alive/I've seen you cry way too many times/When you deserved to be alive/Alive/Alive//_

**POV: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Location: Konoha Village Apartments, No. 13**

My eyes never left his own. I watch intensely as his deep gray orbs grow wide and his mouth drops slightly. However, I feel no sympathy for him. No sympathy when tears formed along his lids; no sympathy when he raised his arms to his chest, trying to cover what was already exposed.

I have never been so angry in my life. I can feel my blood boil with a furious heat that's stronger than anything I've ever felt in my life.

I love him, yes, and I know that. I know that if anyone, anything, were to threaten or hurt him, I would tear them limb from limb. But now, as I'm faced with the person who's hurt him, threatened him, I can't make myself move.

He's vulnerable. Probably more so now that I've figured out his secret. I grit my teeth as I watch him. He still hasn't run, which is surprising. He's so good at that. So good at hiding.

What is he going to do now? When I won't let him run, won't let him hide.

"…Naruto…I…" He starts, but can't finish his words. I stand then, his voice bringing me out of my thoughts abruptly.

Screw worrying about him and his reaction. I'm done with this. I can't keep myself calm when I know he's hurting himself, when I know he's killing himself.

Because that's what he's doing, isn't it? He's finally given up and trying to find a way out.

"You what, Sasuke?" I yell, unable to keep my voice steady. He winces at the sound, but I don't care. "What? What do you have to say for yourself, huh?"

He just shakes his head, his eyes are closed and his hands come to fist in his hair, but I won't have it. He's going to listen to me. He's going to explain to me.

I'm not really sure what I'm doing, but I'm well aware of my fingers closing around his collar and his small frame being thrown against the wall, my own pinning him there. He opens his eyes then, and looks at me through the tears and…what? Guilt? I don't know.

"Get off me!" He says, struggling to get away. His hands come up to pry my fingers from his shirt and he kicks at my legs. My grip only tightens.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" I shout back at him, pulling him away from the wall only to slam him against it again. I know what I look like, some kind of bully picking on a little kid. And maybe that's what I am right now. A bully to Sasuke, who has looked like a child since he went running from the cafeteria today.

"Let. Me. Go!" He pushes me away, emphasizing every word. I stumble backwards and he wrenches out of my grasp. He stumbles down the hallway some before turning back to me and shouting. "HOW DARE YOU?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MY MOTHER?!"

"Sasuke!" I try to reason, but he won't listen. He's shaking now, his breathing erratic. I walk forward, towards him again.

"NO!" He yells, backing up, closer to my room. "I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT…I thought…"

"Sasuke, come on--"

I don't get to finish my sentence, as he's already running back into my room, locking the door behind him. I run after him, slamming my body against the door, but it doesn't budge. I'm yelling to him, telling him to let me in. I keep banging on the door and can feel tears lining my lids again.

I step back prepared to kick the door down.

All I'm met with when I do finally get into my room is my curtains blowing in the breeze coming from my open window.

--

--

**POV: Iruka Umino**

**Location: Iruka Umino's Apartment**

"Calm down and tell me what happened again." I say slowly to a hysterical Naruto as I walk him into my apartment and push him onto the couch with a gentle shove. I sit down next to him, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it soothingly. I frown as he takes a deep breath to start his story over.

"Sasuke came home with me today after school," he says, looking at my coffee table like it would somehow give him the strength he needs to get this all out once more. "He was really tired so I let him take a nap on my bed, but he…he was having a nightmare and pulling at his arm guards…"

Naruto swallows heavily and I glance up at Kakashi who is watch us from my hallway. I make eye contact with him, both of us already knowing where this is going.

"I…I pulled them off and he…he had these cuts all over his--" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, just closed his eyes at the memories.

"It's alright…" I whisper, ruffling his blonde hair affectionately.

Kakashi stays quiet, chewing the inside of his lip and folding his arms across his chest. He's dealt with this kind of thing as much as I have. Being a teacher of adolescents warrants us to seeing some pretty fucked up things. I've lost students to things completely beyond their control and that hurts, but not as much as knowing that I can lose a student to something that they are doing to themselves.

I should have known with Sasuke. What kind of normal teenage boy wears long-sleeves in August? I knew he was hiding something, I knew something was going on. Why didn't I ask him about it? Why didn't I say something?

Naruto's crying again, wiping at his eyes furiously, and at that moment I shift my worry from one boy to another. I can't help Sasuke right now, but Naruto needs just as much attention now.

"When he woke up and found out that I knew, he ran. Jumped out my window." I can't help wincing at his words. Naruto's apartment is on the fourth floor and Sasuke's suicidal tendencies don't go unnoticed. Naruto continues talking through strangled sobs. "I don't know where he would've gone. Home. To one of his friends. Somewhere else. I don't know….I didn't know what to do, so I just came here."

"It's alright, Naruto, you did the right thing."

His tear-filled blue eyes snapped up, pinning me. Their depth never ceased to amaze me; every time I saw them I was surprised again. I understood then, just how scared he was. This wasn't just Sasuke Uchiha we were talking about, Naruto's rival. This was someone he cared for, a lot. More so than anyone else. This was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's friend, Naruto's brother, Naruto's…

"It's alright," I repeat, "We'll find him, we'll…Kakashi?"

"I'm on it." I look up to find the silver-haired man slipping his feet into his slippers.

Nodding, I stand and pull Naruto with me by the arm. "Go into my room, take a nap, get on the computer, something. You need to calm down. I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks, Iruka." The blonde says, wrapping his arms around me for a moment before walking solemnly back to my room.

Kakashi is on his way out the door already, and he stops when I tug on his arm. He turns back to me and I bury myself into him. I let my tears fall when I'm finally enfolded in his arms.

"I'll find him." He whispers. I nod and look into his eyes; they show his sincerity. He wants to help Sasuke as much as I do.

I nod again, more to reassure myself than him and move away. I wrap my arms around my middle, trying to keep some warmth in. This whole incident has left me cold.

When Kakashi is gone, I turn and walk down my hallway. Trying to keep up the false pretense of detachment, I walk into my room. I have to be strong for Naruto, I know. I'm his teacher; I'm Sasuke's teacher. I shouldn't be this involved. But the truth is…

I'm involved. I love these kids and would do anything for them.

"Do you really think he's okay?" Naruto asks me when I close my bedroom door behind me. He's sitting cross-legged on my bed, picking at a loose thread on my throw blanket. He's not looking at me, but I can tell he's still crying.

"I don't know." I whisper and drag my feet over to the bed to sit next to him. He still doesn't look up at me and I'm struck by how devastated he sounds. "But," I continue, "if anyone can find him and bring him home, it's Kakashi."

He nods, understanding, and leans back against my chest.

"I love him, you know." He says flatly.

"I know."

--

--

**POV: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Location: Konoha bridge**

The water is rushing just a little faster than normal, the result of high winds. I'm vaguely aware of the intense breeze that blows my hair about my head, leaving me cold with gooseflesh along my exposed arms. It's been forever since they've been unprotected like this. I would think it would be more awkward, having everything out in the open like this, showing the world my scars, but I'm feeling far from awkward.

I feel free.

The river is darker than it usually is, but that too has an explanation. A storm is about to start, I can feel it in the air. The mist will soon give way to rain, drops that will fall with speed and accuracy to join the water underneath the bridge I'm standing on.

I wonder what the raindrops would think if they had a brain to think with. I wonder what they would say if asked how they feel about falling to the earth from heaven.

Does it hurt, being that cold?

But I already know the answer to that question.

Yes, it hurts. It's excruciating.

I wonder how much it would hurt if I were to do the same thing? Follow the raindrops and fall to the waiting river.

"Planning on jumping?"

I felt him there, before I actually heard his voice.

"Would you stop me?" I ask not turning around to see Kakashi-sensei walking closer. I think he stops just beside me, leaning on his arms against the railing that I'm sitting on, and I think he's watching me. But I can't be sure.

"Would you want me to?"

I look at him then, search his eyes for anything that would tell me this is all a joke, that he isn't giving me this choice.

"Yes." I say simply, because given the option, I'm too scared to take it.

Kakashi nods, "It's okay, Sasuke."

I shake my head. "No, nothing's okay."

He reaches out, as if to place a hand on my shoulder, and I flinch away. I don't mean to, but I don't know what's been happening to me lately.

"Don't touch me!" I practically shout and he pulls back instantly.

My whole body tenses, I can feel my muscles clamping up, and my breathing quickens. I blink at the blurriness in my eyes, everything is getting smaller, closing in.

"That's what happened, isn't it, Sasuke?" I turn back to him again, and feel my teeth biting into my bottom lip. He continues in a low, calm voice. "Someone touched you and you told them to stop."

I have to look away from him now, I can't watch as he figures everything out. Who does he think he is, asking questions like this? Why is everyone asking questions? Why can't they just leave me alone?

This time, I don't move when Kakashi places a hand gently on my back.

"But they didn't stop, did they, Sasuke?"

With his words, comes my tears. I'm not able to stop them, or my shaking sobs.

And I don't stop Kakashi from pulling me down from my ledge on the bridge railing to sit with him on the ground. He wraps strong arms around me and I bury myself into his chest. I don't hold anything in, but I don't tell him anything either.

I just cry and let him hold me.

And try not to tell myself this is what I've been wanting from the very beginning.

"It's going to be okay, Sasuke." He says and I almost believe him.

"It's going to be okay, I've got you now."

**Note: I know this is a short chapter, but I think this is a good place to stop. I hope you all liked it, and I hope I didn't disappoint. Leave a review if you please! Love you all!**

**-Jaide**


End file.
